


Underground Souls

by Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter, Kasena



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Grouptale, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/pseuds/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grouptale AU. When Frisk stumbles upon another child in the Ruins, it's easy to tell something is different about this Run. But is there anyone that'll even notice? Or will the changes go unnoticed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello?" Frisk _had_ been exploring the Ruins, until she'd come across...another human? They were curled up in the corner, and shaking quite a bit.

At the greeting the child was squeaking and pushing closer to the wall, a toy knife held out threateningly while they shook. "I-I'm not afraid!"

Frisk squeaked, holding her hands up in defense. "I'm not a monster!"

"...You're not?" A shaking of the head and the child was pushing their hair out of their eyes for a moment. "Oh...you're just a kid..." The child looked to be dressed in loose clothing, a faded red ribbon tying up some hair on the top of hte head, even more falling into their eyes.

"Are...you okay?" Frisk was slowly sitting down, the leaves crunching underneath her as she stared at them. "I didn't know there were other humans here."

"Ne-Neither did I." It was a few moments of sitting there before the child was speaking again, hesitantly sticking their hand out. "I'm Jo."

"I'm Frisk." She shook their hand, tilting her head. "Are you a boy, or a girl?"

"I'm neither." A pause. "Also 12."

"I'm eight." She looked around, towards the weird door thing. "So, do you wanna...leave?"

"But...there are more monsters out there..." Jo scrunched back down, baggy shirt with a yellow scribbled on smile looking much too cheery for the situation. Although...it did have the tongue that was sticking out, and the crossed out eyes. "What if..."

"It's alright," Frisk said with a smile, her eyes shining with **DETERMINATION**. "I'll protect you." That got a giggle out of the almost teen, Jo finally nodding before standing up.

"Alright, then, Frisk...I'm counting on you to protect me, then." They would get out of these...Ruins. They had to. They just needed to have a sense of **PATIENCE** and they would be fine.

"Hey, do you know Toriel?" Frisk was already heading to the door, looking to them curiously.

"Wh-Who?" Jo was cautiously following behind Frisk, clutching the toy knife like it was their last hope of freedom and safety.

The girl frowned. How did one describe Toriel... "Goat mom."

"O-Oh! I, ah, might've...run away in absolute terror..." Because the _flower_ had been terrifying enough but the giant goat creature was even more so.

"Nonono, it's okay, she's really nice! She helped chase Flowey away." Jo gave a cautious nod, and, they supposed if Frisk liked this monster they couldn't be... _all_ bad, right?

"I- I guess...do you know where she is?"

"Uh..." Frisk paused, giving a frown as she led Jo. "No. She told me to stay in the room, but...I wanted to explore."

"...So we're gonna die?"

"No, no! We can find her! Hey, do you want this donut?" A cautious nod as the donut was handed over, Jo happily scarfing it down becuase _days without food and it was delicious_. "It's supposed to be made out of spiders, but it looked like it was just frosting and donut and sprinkles."

Jo was suddenly against the wall gagging, looking ready to be sick. This child...this small little girl was evil. She had to be. There was no other explanation. Frisk frowned, tilting her head. "Are you okay?"

"... **PATIENCE** , Jo, just gotta have **PATIENCE**." They could do this. They could do this. They could definitely do this.

"Come on! Let's go!"

Lord help them deal with this child.

::

"Um..."

"H-H-Hi."

"...I see you made a new friend, my child. Well, we have plenty-" At the abrupt cut off to the sentence, Jo shifted awkwardly and _maybe_ used the tiny child as a shield. "Ah, well, why don't you two come on inside?" Toriel herded the two inside, giving Jo a kind smile. Frisk only happily skipped inside, giving a smile. Jo was a bit more hesitant, but didn't put up much of a fight, and, yes...Toriel _seemed_ nice, at least...

"I, ah, it's nice to meet you, Ma'am. Properly." Besides the whole...running away in terror thing.

"And it is nice to meet you, as well. What is your name, young one?"

"Ah, it's, um, Jo. Jo Dennis."

"I see. I am Toriel. I am the caretaker of these Ruins." Once the three of them were inside, she smiled at the two of the children. "Do you smell that? I made Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie, to celebrate your arrival. There is plenty to go around. I hope you are alright with that."

"It sounds delicious, Ma'am." Jo gave a softer smile, and, right...it was hard to be scared in a place that felt like home.

"It won't be cool, for a little bit. Why don't you two go take a nap? I'm sure you're both exhausted." She shooed them off towards the bedroom, still smiling. Jo only cautiously followed after Frisk, looking around at the home and it was very nice...and a nap _did_ sound nice, right about then. Frisk looked to the small bed in the room, looking to be thinking very hard about something before she landed on it, curling as much against the wall as she could to make room for Jo.

"I'd argue, but I have a feeling you wouldn't give in," Jo sighed, looking exhausted as they crawled into bed next to the child, pulling the blanket over them. It was a quiet few moments before Jo was speaking, voice quiet. "Frisk...do you think we'll ever get home?" At that, Frisk was frowning and turning to look at them.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"I dunno..." Right...probably best to not discuss this with an eight-year-old that was filled to the brim with **DETERMINATION**. "Guess I'm just worried."

"Well, don't be. We're definitely gonna get home. Besides, if I'm not home for dinner, I think Mom and Dad are gonna be mad."

Lord _please_ save them from this tiny innocent child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a nice holiday! Here's a new chapter for you!

"I dare you to eat the _whole pie!_ "

"...Dude. _Yes_."

"I'm not going to let you two get sick."

The two kids who were in the kitchen shared a look, glancing to where Toriel was in the living room and out of sight. Nodding, Jo grabbed a fork, a strange look of **DETERMINATION** in their eyes as they spoke quietly. "Let's do this."

"What did I _just_ say, young child?"

"...Half the pie?" They still hadn't eaten anything substantial in days, besides a slice of pie, so, _really_.

"You already had a slice. Now, you can wait until after dinner." Narrowing their eyes, Jo soundlessly lowered the fork to where it was touching the pie. "If there is one bite taken out of that pie." She left the threat unfinished.

"Ugh. Yes, Mom." Goddamn mother instincts that had Jo sulking and setting the fork down with a pout.

"Would you two like to come read, with me?" Frisk was the first out to the living room, tilting her head.

"Do you know how we can get home?" There was a bit of silence before Toriel was looking up at the two, looking startled before an uneasy expression flashed over, wiped away with a smile.

"What do you mean, little one? This is your home, now." And, yes, Jo would now stay hiding in the kitchen. That was a plan that would work out well.

The girl only frowned, shaking her head. "No it's not." Toriel only bit the inside of her cheek, glancing down to her book before looking to Frisk.

"Would you like to hear some interesting snail facts?" Distraction. That would work.

"I _want_ to hear how to leave."

"As I said, this is your home now, young ones." A pause, a strangled look coming over Toriel's face before she was heading for the entry hall. "Please excuse me for a bit, feel free to have some more pie." Frisk looked to Jo before running after Toriel because...something felt wrong. It felt _very_ wrong.

"Wait- Frisk!" Sighing, and looking upset, Jo threw their arms in the air before following after Frisk, making sure the two had their stick and toy knife on them - who _knew_ what could be down those steps!

Frisk only looked like a pouty child, which described her rather well, as she caught up to Toriel. "What are you doing?"

"...There is a door ahead that is the exit to the Ruins...it leads to the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy the door so no one can ever leave here again."

"What?!"

"You can't!"

"If you two leave then you will just die like the other humans that passed through here...I will not allow that to happen again." With that, Toriel was continuing down the hallway, not even sparing the children a glance. "Return to your room."

Frisk glared, her feet stomping as she followed after Toriel. "No! We have to go home!"

"Ye-Yeah!" At the look back, Jo curled in on themself. "Uh, Ma'am...please..." Toriel only gave a small huff, continuing onwards.

"I will not allow you two to become hurt. Now when I can protect you here. I am sure in time you will come to see this place as home."

"No we won't! You're not our real mom!" There was a small 'oh, damn' from Jo who covered their mouth, Toriel only shooting the two a _look_ before continuing to the door. Frisk was then muttering some unkind _choice words_ under her breath.

"Young lady!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Go to your room right this instant!"

"It's not my room. You can't make me."

Jo was only throwing their hands up and oh _Lord_ this child had a _death_ wish. Toriel was only crossing her arms, unimpressed look on her face. "Frisk, you are now grounded. Go to your room this second."

"You can't _ground_ me in the _ground!_ "

"Watch me."

"Josh is right. Adults _are_ the worst."

"Ma-Maybe we should all just...calm down and talk this out **PATIENTLY** ," Jo smiled nervously, hands held up in defense.

"She _started_ it."

"I am also ending it. You two will not leave the Ruins, not when they... _Asgore_ will _kill_ you."

"And if I stay here, I'm gonna die from _boredom._ " Toriel only stopped in front of a large door, looking back at the two children as their souls appeared in front of them, one red, one aqua.

"You want to leave so badly? Fine. Prove to me that you can defeat what is beyond this door." Frisk's eyes widened as she took a step back before she held her stick at her side. She glanced at Jo, her eyes narrowing with **DETERMINATION**. She was going to protect them. No matter what.

Frisk threw the stick at Toriel's face, "FETCH!" There was an anticlimactic noise of the stick completely missing and hitting the door, dropping to the floor with a clatter. Toriel only narrowed her eyes, fire magic appearing around their souls. "Uh...play dead?"

It was then a scramble to dodge the attacks, Jo standing defensively in front of Frisk once the attack ended, shaking like a leaf. "I-I won't let you hurt her! And we're gonna- Gonna get home!" The plastic, toy knife was shakily raised, shaking just as much as the one holding it.

Frisk frowned, taking the knife and putting it at Jo's side. No. If they wanted to win, they had to do it right. "We're not going to hurt her." Jo only looked at the child like she was _nuts_.

"No _shit_ we're not gonna hurt her she's a fuckin' boss." Toriel was narrowing her eyes at the two of them, fire magic forming again. "Ah, I'm sorry! I'm very sorry for my course and immature language."

"What are you two doing? Fight me, or run!" She continued to blast her magic at them, pausing to give them chances to do _something._

"No." They just had to be **PATIENT**... Jo was only dodging the attacks, the few times they did get hit was easily shaken off as they snatched Frisk and dragged them out of hte way here and there.

It went on like this for a bit before Frisk realized the attacks were avoiding them. She tugged on Jo's sleeve, seeing if they'd noticed. Considering Jo had stopped moving a minute or two ago to just stand still, they had. Frisk stood beside them, her eyes narrowed as she watched Toriel. The woman at this point seemed to be getting a bit...desperate. "You'd enjoy it here. It would be nice. I could teach you things."

"...I'm sorry, Toriel, but we _have_ to get home." It was, surprisingly enough, Jo to speak up, the older standing in front of Frisk with a sense of **DETERMINATION**. "We have families we need to get back to, families that are _worried_ about us...we can't stay here."

There was a long moment of silence before she was sighing. "I know. You would only be unhappy here." The small hearts disappeared from in front of them, and Toriel was pulling them into a hug. "Beyond this door, you'll be able to get to the Barrier. That is how you'll be able to get home. But once you leave...please do not return."

"We...we understand," Jo sighed, cautiously hugging back. "Thank you for all your help, Toriel."

"We have to go home," Frisk said, trying to comfort her. Toriel nodded, hugging the two a bit more tightly before letting them go and heading back for the house, looking far older than she had moments ago. Watching her leave, Frisk looked a bit sad, leaning against Jo.

"It'll be okay, Frisk." Jo gave a smile, ruffling the girl's hair as they nudged her towards the door. "Come on. We got a home to get back to, after all, right?"

"Yeah. Hey, promise we'll still be friends, after this?"

"Of course!" Jo took the girl's hand and lightly led her along, looking a bit curious. "You actually look a bit... Do you go to Rosemary Elementary?"

At that, she was frowning and looking up at them. "Yeah. Why?"

"We live in the same town! I go to Shermon Middle down the street!"

"Oh. Huh. My brother's in high school."

"He sounds neat, if you're his little sister." Jo glanced around the room they were now in, giving a shiver. "This place is so creepy..."

"Golly! I was sure that you'd gone to the wolves, kid!" At the voice, Jo was giving a yelp and snatching Frisk into their arms, holding the girl close and looking defensive.

"Ge-Get away from us!"

"Oh well. You saved one little life. Like it makes much of a difference." Flowey seemed to be staring mostly at Frisk, tilting his head this way and that. "But it _is_ different, isn't it?" Jo was curling around the girl even more, taking a slow, deep breath. **PATIENT**. They had to be **PATIENT**.

"Who are you and what do you want with us."

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! But then, _you_ already knew that, didn't you, Chara?" Jo narrowed their eyes, hand curling around the toy knife stuck in their belt.

"Neither of us are named Chara."

"Chara, it's so different!" Flowey seemed to completely ignore Jo. "All the souls at once, huh? Oo, you're always so smart, Chara! I'll see you at The End!" With that, Flowey was disappearing without a trace, Jo taking another deep breath.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing Flowey again before we're out of this mess..." The Underground...just what had Toriel been trying to protect them from?

"Do _you_ know who Chara is," Frisk asked them curiously.

"Nope. First time hearing the name." Jo sighed, tugging Frisk along. "Come on, we should try to cover as much distance as we can. Who knows how long we're going to be down here..."

"Mmkay."


	3. Chapter 3

Kit - Enjoy! This time we get to see Sans' reaction to tiny childrens!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**::**

"Why is there snow underground?"

"Your guess would be as good as mine," Jo sighed, leading Frisk through the snowy path, shivering fiercely at the cold wind _and why was it so cold they were freezing_. "Um, I think it has something to do with precipitation...so maybe it's just really cold here and there's a lot of water. Like a snow globe, or something."

"We- Did you hear something?" Jo paused and glanced back at the words, not seeing anything out of the ordinary besides a broken stick in the middle of the path, and, huh...hadn't they walked over that?

"No..." A shuffle closer to Frisk. "Y-You don't think it was a mon-monster, do you?"

"No, it was...probably nothing." Frisk waved it off, moving along as she curled up a bit. "Maybe we should have grabbed a coat."

"Probably." Jo kept tugging Frisk along, and, really, there had to be somewhere they could rest and get warm-

"Hey, kid. Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" There was a startled, sudden scream from Jo, who immediately spun around and tried to punch whoever had talked. Sans was rather glad he'd been standing a foot away. And now he was realizing there were _two_ kids, and one wasn't Frisk and...the ribbon. And the knife. "Uh..."

"OhmygodI'msosorry." Jo was covering their mouth, looking shocked. "I so didn't mean that please don't kill me I really don't want to die I still have tests to take next week."

Sans only looked around, expecting this to be a joke. "Um...what?"

"I'm so sorry I tried to punch you people scare me and sneak up on me a lot and it's a natural reaction and I'm so sorry please don't kill me."

"Uh..." Sans only looked to be completely confused and whaaat was going on here. Why wasn't Frisk alone- She looked younger, too. What the hell. What. The. _Hell_. "...Gonna be honest, I have no clue what to say here."

Frisk frowned, shooting an accusatory glance to Jo. "You broke him."

"I didn't mean to! I panicked!"

"...This is unnatural..." Two. There were two of them. And the ribbon and knife...no. No way. Not possible. Yet... "How the _hell_." Frisk gave a gasp, as though Sans had just used a dirty curse word. "...You're kidding me."

"She's probably not," Jo waved off, cautiously studying the monster and trying not to shudder at the fierce cold. "So, um, just to be clear, you're... _not_ gonna kill us, right?"

"No, no, I'm not gonna kill you. I _would_ say I'm just skin and bones, but..." He only gestured to himself as example. Jo's response was a nervous little giggle, the child shifting in front of Frisk to hide her from view. Or at least, hide her as much as possible.

"Yeah, so, you wouldn't know a way out of here, right? Like, back up...there." A vague hand gesture to the sky. "Surface. And all that."

"Yeah, kinda. Just go across this bridge. My brother made the bars too wide for anyone to be stopped." Okay. This was fine. Things could go just like normal. This was fine.

"Can my hand fit between your bones?" This was not fine and Frisk was looking at him curiously while Jo was trying to hide a snicker.

"Maybe...not do something like that." Jo tugged Frisk back a bit because, no. No. Did not want to infringe on any...skeleton social norms. Or something.

"Nonono, watch this." Sans was grinning at this point, unzipping his jacket and pulling up his shirt to put his hand through his ribs. "You know what they say. No guts, no glory." There was an un _godly_ snort of laughter from Jo, who looked to be trying to hold the laugh in. "Aw, don't laugh, kid. That hurts _to the bone_!" This time the snort did come, Jo's hands covering their mouth as they shook with laughter. Sans only smirked, and, aw, yeah. Still got it.

Sans waved them towards the bridge. "Come on." Jo and Frisk followed after him, Jo looking around curiously before shivering again, tucking Frisk closer because, no, must protect the tiny child.

"So, uh, is it always this cold down here?"

"Only in Snowdin. Hey, I think I see my brother coming. Quick, hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp." Sans pointed to the lamp, which was indeed shaped quite similarly to Frisk. Jo only raised an eyebrow silently at him, because, wow, no. They were not fitting behind that lamp, even if Frisk was able to quite comfortably. "Uh...You can crouch?"

"...I'll take the wooden stand over there." With that, Jo was rolling their eyes as they crawled into the stand, crouching down to where they were out of sight. A conversation later and Jo and Frisk were realizing that Sans' brother was trying to _capture_ a human.

"...Is that bad?" Jo only looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes. Yes, it is kinda bad. Being captured is a kinda bad thing!"

"But is he actually gonna do it," Frisk asked. Jo only paused, shrugging before looking to Sans for an answer, which came in the form of another shrug.

"Shrug. That is your answer," Jo decided. "It is shrug."

"That's not an answer," she pointed out.

"It's a total answer. It's like...a legitime- WHY IS IT SO COLD?!"

"...Cause you're wearing a shirt and shorts?"

"I DIDN'T PLAN FOR A FFFFffriendly word, Jo. Friendly word. Tiny child. Just be **PATIENT.** " A steady, deep breath. "Right. I didn't exactly plan to end up in blizzard like weather when I left the house a few days ago."

Frisk looked to Sans, tilting her head. "Is there a town nearby?"

"Oh, yeah, totally. Just go that way, for a little while." He pointed in a direction, waving them off. "I should probably stay here, since I'm technically supposed to be working, right now."

"...No offense, but you don't look the type to have a job. At all. Ever. More like the type to smoke pot when no one's looking."

"No, no, I never do that. I stay away from that kind of stuff." Jo only stared at him for a long, silent moment.

"...I get the feeling you used to smoke. I know these things. I _know_ them." Sans shook his head, looking a bit amused as he ruffled Jo's hair.

"Nope. Not once. So, I'm gonna guess you're...twelve?"

"...Fffuuudge. I'm upset you're better at guessing than I am." A huff that blew the mess of bangs up to show green eyes for a split second.

"Yep. Thought so. You _smell like teen spirit_." There was a long moment of silence in the area before Jo was hugging Sans tightly, looking near _ecstatic_.

"You. You are the one who gets it."

"You know, you're right." Sans grinned down at them, looking over to Frisk as Jo gave another snort of laughter, trying to get hold of themself. "You two should probably get to town, soon."

"Fine. I know you're up to something, but, yes, fine. Cold is bad for tiny children anyways." With that, Jo was letting go and nudging Frisk along. "C'mon, before we both turn into kidcicles."

" _You're_ a tiny child, too."

"I am a teen. Next month, at least."

"But you're _not_."

"I _am_ , it's just not yet."

"But you're _not_ , yet."

"If you wanna get technical there's a theory that every moment of time and space could theoretically be happening at all the same time so, ya know, technically I'm older than you and a teen right at this very second. Our minds just haven't caught up with the realization."

"And technically, I'm a skelegoat." Jo paused, staring at the girl oddly with a tilt of their head.

"A...skele _what_?"

"A skelegoat." Frisk tilted her head back, looking a bit curious.

"...Wh- No, no, not gonna ask. Just...let's get somewhere warm. It's _freezing_ out here." A glance back showed Sans was gone from view, Jo wrinkling their nose. That was...odd. They continued on, avoiding as many fights as they could.

"OH MY GOD! PEOPLE!" A moment later, the two were being tackled to the ground. When they looked up, a human child was smiling brightly at them. "Hi, people!"

"...Plus one party member, then." _Lord_ give them **PATIENCE**.

"Oh my god it's been like a week and I haven't seen real _people_ just those weird monsters, and you're actual human _people_!" The girl, a bit older than Frisk it looked like, was clinging to them and nuzzling against them and looking so relieved.

"...Lord, there is not enough **PATIENCE** in the world to deal with this."

This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

Kit - Sans is confused as heck and new tiny child is ecstatic to see humans and Jo is just fed up with everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE NOT LATE WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

"So, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Cari! I'm ten. And you are?"

"I'm Frisk. I'm eight."

"...Jo. I'm twelve."

"Ooh, neat! Is Jo short for anything?" There was a very long silence between the three of them before Jo spoke once more.

"No."

"Ohhhhkay." Cari rolled her eyes before three glowing hearts appeared, red, aqua, and orange respectively. "Oh _hell_ no! Alright, I'm gonna roundhouse kick some ass!" Cari hopped up, looking around for whoever had started the Fight, Jo looking _horrified,_ and Frisk only giving a frown.

"What the _fuck_ man you're like _ten_. Why the _hell_ are you swearing so much?!"

"You're like twelve! Now shut up, I'm _totally_ in the zone." Jo only stared at the girl before throwing their hands in the air.

"Lord, give me the **PATIENCE** to deal with this bitch!"

"I will Wheelie Pop your ass!"

"...Tell me you did not give your attacks names- Oh my god, you're worse than the kids at school. Do all your attacks have names, then? Or just your 'finishing moves'?"

"Nah, just the good one. And tell me you don't have a name for _yours._ "

Frisk waved her stick. "Fetch." Jo only scoffed, rolling their eyes.

"No. I'm too old to do something as childish as naming my attacks- Which they _aren't_. We're just...fighting back against monsters."

"...Okay, but what if we _don't_ Fight," Frisk suggested, tilting her head. "What if we just...Act."

"And do what, exactly?"

"Talk, and stuff. It worked on Toriel."

"Ohh, yeah, the goat chick. She tried to stop me, but I totally snuck out when she wasn't looking. Try to keep _me_ there, will she?" The three barely seemed to notice when their hearts disappeared.

"You are the most spoiled brat I have ever come into contact with," Jo shook their head, tsking sound in the back of their throat. "Ugh, whatever, just, come on. We gotta get to Snowed In, or whatever that guy called it."

Frisk paused, looking backwards to where Sans had been. "...Did he ever say his brother's name?" They had vaguely overheard the taller skeleton referring to Sans, but... There was a pause from Jo, and a narrowing of their eyes.

"Pa...no... I dunno. I was a little busy trying not to get caught by the _human hunting fanatic_. Ugh, just...let's get out of here. Maybe we can find coats or something to hide our faces."

"Oh, you guys saw Sans and Papyrus? Yeah, from what I've heard of some of the passing monsters, they're the only two skeletons in the area. This is the furthest I've got, cause up there, you can't move, or anything." She gestured along the path, and towards a station similar to the one Jo had hidden at.

"What do you mean you can't _move_?" Jo was already walking towards the station, barely pausing at seeing a sign that indeed said /not/ to move. "Okay...do we know _why_ we can't move?"

"If you do, there's some crazy dog that comes out and tries to attack you. I tried to beat him, but you only get hurt when you move."

"Have you tried being **PATIENT** and not moving?" Jo asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. "It says don't move, so wait until he comes out, and then don't move. He'll get bored of fighting eventually." With that, Jo was stepping in front of the station, aqua Soul appearing in front of them. Cari rolled her eyes, leaning back and waiting for them to be proven wrong. Frisk tilted her head, stepping next to Jo and looking curious.

When the blue-colored attacks came, Jo squinted their eyes shut and didn't move an inch, hesitantly peeking them back open when there was no pain. Seeing the monster - a dog? - looking the other way and mumbling about humans, Jo made a quick gesture for Cari to hurry up and join them. As Cari rushed to stand beside them, Frisk took a step closer to the dog, looking a bit amused. When he turned his head back towards them, she froze in an instant. Jo spoke very quietly, voice steady, "Just be **PATIENT**."

When the attacks came the three stood their ground, the blue attacks passing harmlessly through them before the monster was looking all around again, Jo nudging and pushing the two forwards. With the dog distracted, Frisk moved even closer, trying to hold in her giggles, her hand extended towards the monster's side. Jo was about to tug her away and call the kid _crazy_ before Frisk was petting the monster, who immediately went limp and wagged his tail at the treatment. The girl giggled, scratching at his side. "Good puppy." Because all dogs were puppies.

Jo only watched as the dog's tail kept wagging, the monster flopping over to better enjoy the touches. "...You gotta be kidding me." They looked to Cari for backup. " _Seriously_?" The tiny eight-year-old was going to get them killed if she went up to _evil monsters of darkness_ and started petting them.

Cari grinned, only giving a shrug. "Gotta admit. Girl's pretty **BRAVE.** " She ruffled Frisk's hair, "Come on, squirt. Let's go. I heard there was some kinda Inn in town." Frisk looked up at her, giving the monster a last scratch before she was following after them.

Jo just shook their head, tsking under their breath, and, well...they supposed it had worked, at least. So that was a good thing. "Can we even _stay_ at an Inn? Do these guys have money systems? If they do, how do we get some? How _big_ is this place? We know absolutely nothing."

"Dude, everytime that I win a fight against these guys? They give me money. I'm guessing that it's like one coin is like a dollar." She emptied her pockets, showing about 30 coins or so. "I buried some of the rest somewhere cause I couldn't carry it all."

"That? That is helpful. You can be helpful." Yes. This one was good. Jo nodded, patting the girl's head. "Alright, show us where you buried the rest. With any luck we can get a room and clothes before anyone realizes we're humans."

Cari led them a bit into the forest, shoving a bit of snow aside before digging up the dirt with the hand with the glove. She shuddered, shaking her hand. "Damn, that's cold!"

"Well we _are_ in a frozen wasteland," Jo pointed out, bending down to help with some of the snow, shuddering even more fiercely. At least Cari and Frisk were wearing things suited for late fall/early winter. They were in nothing but shorts and a t-shirt. "So about how much do you have?"

"Ehh, hundred? Ish? Oh yeah, that's another problem with this stupid place. All these puzzles. I wanna just run through it all, but I CAN'T."

"Oh, yeah, I think there were some puzzles in the Ruins, too," Jo nodded, helping pocket all the money. They would need to find a bag to carry it in, soon...

Frisk gave a small gasp, looking delighted. "I love puzzles! Can I do them?"

"Go for it," Jo nodded, shuddering fiercely and rubbing at their arms, as well as giving a sneeze. "Ugh, can we just get out of his cold, now?"

"Awww, does she have a wittle cold?"

"Not a girl. Not a guy. I am beyond gender. I am a being of darkness and anger."

"Okay. Whatever. Come on, let's just go." Cari jerked her head back to the path, nudging Frisk along. Jo just stuck their tongue out before following along, shivering fiercely and looking upset, grumbling under their breath. Ugh, as if they didn't have enough issues at school now they had to deal with _this_ crap. Feeling their hand tugged on, they blinked and looked down, seeing Frisk clinging to them.

"Howdy." Jo gave a snort of a laugh, giving a small squeeze back and a smile.

"Howdy." That word sounded familiar...no, just their imagination. "Come on, let's get out of here before we run into any more monsters."

"You mean like your outfit?"

"Kid you had better turn around and keep walking before I punch you in the face."

"Wow. Touchy." Rolling her eyes, Cari continued on, as though _she_ were the oldest of the group. "So, town is supposed to be that way. The two skeletons live in town, so it's best if we lay low."

"Why? I mean, sure Sans' brother seems...something, but Sans was pretty okay." Besides, he got Nirvana and made puns of the song titles. That made the skeleton a-okay in Jo's book.

"The short one is super weird and up to something, and the tall one is just...nuts."

"That's a lot of judging from someone who needs to be _judged_."

"Oh, honey. I'm perfect."

"...Wow." Lord help them but they were going to kill this little girl.

"Come on! This way!"

"Your face is this way..."

"And thank you so much for noticing."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, everyone! Long time, no chapter! Nice to see you, again! Here, have a chapter!

"SANS! Oh. My. GOD! Are those...HUMANS?!"

"Uh, actually bro, I think those are rocks." Sans looked to be holding in laughter while Jo just narrowed their eyes, and...this skeleton. Was something. The children looked behind them to see that there was indeed a small pile of rocks.

"Oh. I knew that." Sans was snickering at Papyrus' defeated tone of voice.

"Hey, bro. What are those in front of the rocks."

Papyrus took another look, his eye sockets widening, and...how was that even /possible?/ Jo only narrowed their own eyes and, no... No. Stop defying the laws of physics. That was wrong. There may have been a muttered comment about that as well. " _OH. MY. GOD!_ "

"Hi hi!" Frisk waved, beaming brightly, Cari only rolling her eyes and crossing her arms as she tsked.

"Let us past! Or else!" Jo quietly sighed, rubbing at their eyes. Cari was too **RECKLESS** for her own good.

Papyrus cleared his throat, looking as heroic as possible. "Humans! I will capture you, and then immediately be instated as member of the Royal Guard, and bathe in a shower of kisses each morning!" A pause. "Not necessarily in that order." A cough from Sans that sounded like 'Mettaton'. "What was that, Sans?"

"Nothin', bro. Totally nothing." A 'snerk' sound. "You were saying something about capturing humans?"

"Right." He had his hands on his...hip bones, his cape blowing in the breeze. "You, humans, shall not pass! I, The Great Papyrus, shall stop you! Continue if you dare!"

Cari snorted, shaking her head as Papyrus only ran off, snickering. "Is this guy for real?" Jo only snorted themself, shaking their head as they nudged the two on.

"Apparently. Alright, come on-" They were cut off with a set of sneezes and a shudder, and then a very unfriendly word, Frisk only patting them on the back gently.

"...Are you _multiplying?!_ " Sans looked a bit defeated, and incredibly confused because okay. Two, he could handle. Last time he saw them, there was two of them. Now where did this bitch come from?!

"Seems that way," Jo grumbled, scrubbing at their cheeks, and, ugh...ugh. Cold. "How far away is Snowdin?"

"Uh...not far..." He paused. Puns. He knew puns. "Do you know why they call it that?" Jo only perked up, shit-eating grin on their face.

"Because you guys get _snowed in_ a lot?"

"Right in one, kiddo. In fact, the Inn there is called Snowed Inn."

"Wow. Ice puns are really snow problem for you guys, huh?"

"Y'know, you're pretty _cool,_ for a human."

"And for a skeleton, you're snowhere as _flaky_ as I thought you'd be." A small gesture to the falling snowflakes, the grin growing.

"Yeah, huh? Pretty _ice_ to see you kids are alright. Don't worry. I'll keep an eye socket out for ya." Jo was about to respond before they were cut off with another series of sneezes, which were very high-pitched and had Frisk giggling.

"Aha, sorry, this cold is really _rattling my bones_." Oh god it was so cold. Sans seemed to stare at them before sighing and wrapping his jacket around Jo.

"Jeez, kid, next time don't frost _bite_ off more than you can chew." Jo blinked in surprise before immediately snuggling into the jacket, pulling the hood over their head and oh god warmth there was a kind soul in this cavern of darkness.

"It was, like, 80 degrees when I was walking. I didn't expect to fall into a mountain of snow and ice."

"Probably not. See you three- or however many you really are, up ahead." Sans walked back the way they had come, Jo blinking and about to say something before they looked back to see he was...gone.

"...That is a weird skeleton." But such a warm coat and fluff fluff fluff.

Cari cooed, ruffling their hair. "Aww. You're attached, aren't you? How cute." There was a pause before Jo was covering Frisk's ears, speaking with a bright smile to Cari.

"...Bitch I am going to fucking slash your throat with this plastic knife see if I don't."

"I'd like to see you try, you little street rat." Cari was smiling just as brightly, turning away to continue on. "Alright, let's go!" Frisk was let go as Jo stuck their tongue out and followed along, sticking their hands in the coat pockets because jesus _christ_ that snow had been cold when digging, and they were pretty sure there had been some skin torn.

They came up to an empty area of snow, Sans and Papyrus on the other side. "Ahah! Humans! You shall surely be confounded by this puzzle!" Frisk had perked up at hearing it was a puzzle, the girl looking curious while Jo only tried to warm their hands up. Papyrus paused, looking to Jo, then to Sans, and back at Jo. "...What?"

"Hm? What's up?" Sans asked curiously, alreading wearing another jacket that looked near the same except for gray accents and no fur lining.

Another pause. "Well, this puzzle is only fit for _one_ human! There are clearly three! Oh, that won't work at all!"

"I guess you could say you're _puzzled_ on what to do next," Jo spoke up, trying not to grin _too_ much.

That only caused Papyrus to groan and Sans to snicker. "And one of them isn't even _human!_ "

"..." Jo silently pointed to Cari. Papyrus only frowned, looking confused. "That one. That one is the monster. I guarantee it."

Papyrus gestured to Jo, staring down at Sans. "Why did you not tell me I had a niecephew?!"

"The proper term is 'nibling'," Jo called helpfully.

"No, I'm fairly certain I'm right."

"And I'm not his kid!" A wicked grin. "Although I can see how you would mistake that, seeing as we're both _bone white_." Finally their pale skin paid off.

"SANS!" Sans was only snickering, looking wildly amused, and, yes, good kid who punned.

"What's up, Pap?" Because, really, it wasn't like _he_ had said the pun.

" _Honestly._ Keeping my niecephew from me!"

"Th-" A pause, Sans looking to Jo. "They?" At the nod, he gave one of his own and continued. "They're not my kid."

"I am indeed not his kid. If I was, he wouldn't be looking so _bonely_."

"Preposterous! Why else would they have your jacket?" Sans only glanced back, giving a shrug.

"They were cold."

"I was indeed cold. I was shivering and then it just kind of _snowballed_ into sneezing."

"Honestly! No wonder you didn't tell me about them! They're using all your old jokes!" His hands in the air, Papyrus turned around and walked away. Jo only seemed quite pleased by their clever attempts to not have to do the puzzle.

"Aw, come on, Papyrus! Isn't your brother supposed to be the _short_ tempered one! Throw me a bone, here!"

"The short jokes are _mine,_ thank you!" Frisk had happily started playing in the snow at this point, roping Cari into a snowball war when one 'accidentally' was shoved down her jacket.

"I'd ask how the weather is up there, but judging by your attitude, I guess it's pretty _chilly_."

" _Not doing this,_ " he called back to them. And with that, he was gone.

Sans snickered, looking to Jo. "You warm enough, kid?"

"I have been _dying_ to use those puns for months," Jo snickered, snuggling down in the coat more. "Perfectly a-okay. Tiny children! Come! We must continue on our way!"

"Oh, come on. You're like _nine._ " Cari rolled her eyes, dragging Frisk by the back of her shirt. Sans only gave another laugh, ruffling Jo's hair, and in a moment, he was gone with the wind. Jo only narrowed their eyes, sticking their tongue out and nodding after a second.

"Metallic tasting air. Definitely able to teleport- Hey! I'm twelve! _You're_ , like, six! Or five!"

"Uh, I'm _basically_ a teenager! So let's get going. Come on! This way!"

"Excuse you. _I_ am the teenager. You're still in _elementary_ school, probably."

"HEY!"

"You _guys!_ " Frisk was frowning, her arms crossed. Jo and Cari stared at each other for a long moment before nodding. No fighting in front of the tiny child.

"Alright, alright. Let's just keep going." As soon as Frisk was turned around and walking, Jo was catching Cari's eye and dragging their toy knife across their throat in as silent show of 'I will fuck you up.' Cari only gave a bright grin, cracking her knuckles threateningly. When Frisk glanced back, the two were giving sweet smiles and looking perfectly innocent. She narrowed her eyes at the two of them, giving a huff.

And, yes...this was going to be a long journey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to be trying to put out regular updates, again! Sorry about that!

"So...there's a tiny dog here."

"How tiny and how dog like." Jo still remembered the last dog. With the knives. And the want for human death.

"Pomeranian."

"...Acceptable." The kids cautiously walked over to the dog, watching as it rose from the ground, a suit of armor around it, the three's Souls coming out. "Not tiny! Not tiny!"

"Cari! Fight it!" Frisk was pushing the girl forward and hunching down behind her. Cari gave a squeak that sounded like as squawk before pulling herself together, standing **BRAVELY** in front of the Greater Dog.

"Alright, pup, bring it!"

"Yeah! Do it!" Frisk cheered her own, watching the dog and its attacks carefully. "Blue stop signs! Blue stop signs!"

"What do I do with blue stop signs that _aren't always blue?!_ " Cari had just gotten clipped by the spear that had turned back to white at the last second, hissing in pain and _ow_.

Frisk frowned, her eyes narrowing with **DETERMINATION** as she stepped in front of Cari. "Bad. Bad dog. Sit." The dog only blinked at her before raising it's spear again, Jo slipping around behind back before bringing the knife down on the dog's head - which felt more like a slap. The dog only lost one hit point and lolled his tongue out.

Frisk glared at Jo. "Bad human." She looked back to the dog, one hand holding out a dog treat she'd snagged from Doggo. "Now. _Sit._ " It was a few moments before a small dog was jumping out of the suit, tail wagging as he sat. As their Souls disappeared back into them, Jo threw their hands up in defeat. They just couldn't win. "Good puppy." She held the treat out to the dog, a few inches away from their nose. When the dog tried to grab it, she pulled her hand back, giving him a look. "No." The dog whined but stayed still, front paws moving and pushing at the snow impatiently.

"I just can't win," Jo sighed, leaving Frisk to her dog taming while grumbling under their breath. Frisk paused, using her **PATIENCE** , and then finally held the treat back out.

"Okay." The dog was happily snacking on it, licking at Frisk's hand before disappearing back into his suit, which...got up and walked away. "Good puppy," she called, looking proud of herself. "You don't _have_ to Fight."

"Ugh." Jo was only stomping onwards, still grumbling under their breath and _really_. They had to deal with monsters, these stupid puzzles, they were starving, and they were pretty sure they missed their history test that was _yesterday_.

Cari scoffed. "Jeez, what's got you in such a-... _grouchy_ mood?"

"Gee. I wonder. Perhaps falling into a mountain of monsters and having to go on some crazy adventure or whatever to get out? Not all of us like adventures." They just wanted to go _home_ , not...deal with _this_. "Whatever, let's just see if we can find a map, or something. Toriel said we needed to get to the Barrier, wherever that is." A pause, and the two heard a ringing. Turning to Frisk, they saw her...holding a cellphone? "...Where..."

"How the he-ck did you get a cell phone- How do you have _service_?!" Jo was only digging in their pockets and pulling out a simple flip-phone. "You have one too?!"

"Emergency phone and...nope. No service." How'd the eight-year-old get one, though. Frisk was only listening carefully into the phone, nothing but a ringing until it was cut off. She looked disappointed, pocketing it and trailing along after them. "...Is it just me or do you feel guilt?"

"No, no, I feel it too..." This child was like a tiny lost puppy of sadness and it hurt Cari's Soul. "This is depressing." She shook her head, tugging Frisk along. "Come on. We're almost at town. And with this money, we'll probably be able to get a room for the night."

"Kay." Jo only sighed and followed after, pausing to glance behind them before narrowing their eyes. They thought...eh, probably their imagination. Still, wouldn't hurt to be a little more careful, in the Underground. Who _knew_ what all was down here... "Jo?"

"Huh- Oh, yeah, sorry. Just thought I saw something. It's nothing." Hopefully.

"Okay." Frisk took Jo's hand, then Cari's, clinging tightly to them. It was a few moments before Cari was perking up, pointing to the distance and cutting off what Jo had been about to say.

"Hey! I think I see the town from here!" Jo only took a deep, calming breath and **PATIENCE**. Just had to be **PATIENT** and then they would never have to deal with this girl again.

"Alright, let's just stick together-" Before they could finish, Cari and Frisk were running ahead in excitement to explore and look around, Jo taking a shaky breath and trying to remain calm. "Or not." Frisk was quick to point out the out-of-season Christmas decorations.

"Look! They even have a tree!"

"...It's not even the end of September yet," Jo muttered, pulling the hood further over their face. If they could just get out of the higher populated monster areas and get to this Barrier- Map. They needed a map. And maybe to get out of sight because monsters everywhere and the terror was real. Frisk pulled them over towards the Inn with a bright smile. Standing on her tiptoes, she looked over the counter.

"One room please!" The monster behind the counter blinked down at her before smiling.

"That will be 80 gold, please." Frisk looked to Cari, tilting her head.

"Oh, yeah. No problem." Cari started counting at the gold, keeping an absent eye on Jo. Jo was only empting their own pockets before leaning against a corner wall and as far away from the monsters as possible because monsters in confined space and nonononono did not like.

It took a bit before they got everything settled and the three were in their room, Jo sighing and looking at what was left. "Think we have enough to find somewhere to eat?"

"Hey, that one skeleton makes spaghetti, right?"

"Papyrus," Frisk helpfully added.

"Would it even be _edible_ , though? What if monsters use weird things to cook with that are toxic to us- He's the one who's trying to _capture_ us!"

"But he thinks _you're_ a monster! So you just go find the skeletons, ask for some food, and bring it back here!" Jo looked at the girl like she was _insane_ before taking into account they didn't have any other options. Sighing, they pulled the hood more over their face.

"If I'm not back in twenty minutes I'm dead in a ditch somewhere. Or captured."

"Kay."

"Love you," Frisk called to them with a wave.

"Ugh." Jo quietly shut the door before exiting the Inn and looking around, realizing they had /no fucking clue/ where Papyrus even _lived_. And like _hell_ they were asking any of the wandering monsters who were giving them odd looks and okay, okay. Just don't cry. Just don't cry. An arm was suddenly being wrapped around their shoulders, and they were being guided along.

"Hey there, kid. Where's the other two?" Jo, who had been about to scream and maybe break down sobbing, just barely stopped at hearing the familiar voice of Sans.

"Oh, uh, the Inn. We got a room there. Cari had the _brilliant_ idea to use me to go get food from Papyrus, since apparently he thinks I'm not human. Or something." Just stay calm, just stay calm, just _don't break down_. "Um, yeah, didn't know where he lived, and all, and I'm kinda terrified of monsters, so, yeah."

"We live in the same house. And you know, not a totally bad idea. Save the money you have for when you need it. If you can get something free, I say why not?" With Sans' presence, it seemed that the other monsters had quit their staring, passing Jo off as a friend of his, or something similar.

"That's good advice I will definitely try to keep in mind. _Change_ my ways, and all that- No, that was terrible, sorry, it's been a long day. I'm usually better with puns."

"We all have our off days. And if you're gonna take the advice, just remember 'free' doesn't always mean _free._ But when it comes to Papyrus, 'free' means being his friend in return." Sans was giving a wink, smiling down at them. "Think you can do that, for me?"

"As long as I won't wake up in a cage or with a knife pressed against my throat or end up dead in a ditch, yeah. Besides, he has great reactions to puns," Jo snickered, calming down a bit as they walked. "Thanks for letting me borrow your coat, by the way. It was kinda freezing."

"Keep it. It looks better on you, anyway." And he was kinda fond of his old one, now that he thought about it.

"Re-Really?" Jo blinked at that, looking startled before pausing and glancing behind them. "...Huh, though I heard a laugh- No, no, but, seriously? I mean, ti is kinda yours, and we kinda only just met." Even if the coat was so warm and fluffy and perfect.

"At least keep it until you're out of Snowdin, kid, alright?" He paused, his smile not faltering. "A laugh, huh? What's this laugh sound like?"

"Like the sound of amusement at someone else's expense- Oh, you meant, uh, echo-y. It was kinda echo-y and static-y." At this point, Jo had checked on their hands - which they had mostly be keeping in the pockets - frowning at seeing the red looked to still be there. Stupid snow. "So, uh, do you guys live close by?"

"Yeah, we live right here." When Jo looked up, they were indeed in front of a house. "Huh. That sounds kinda weird. How about we try to warm you up, kiddo? We might still have some hot chocolate."

"Really?" Jo had perked up, looking eager. "Sure. You can also maybe explain how you have the power to _teleport_. Seriously, how _even_. That would require moving physical matter through time and space without having it scatter _and_ having it be so instantaneous that the user would still be able to have their vital functions in tact."

"Dude. Dude, you have no idea. Magic plays such a huge factor into it and it warps the matter-" Another laugh, just the tiniest bit louder. "Shut up. So, right, it warps the physical matter and so you're able to kind of mold it to do what you want. Like conjuring fire."

"Okay, I get that, but in your case it'd probably be something like a constant current throughout all the cells and particles, right? Something to keep them tied together but something so _you_ that it won't get confused with anything else between the jumps. Hence the different magic all the monsters have, yeah?"

"Yeah. Kinda like DNA, only less so. More that it kinda leaves an imprint so that, if you know what to look for, you can tell who used the magic."

"Like how the air has a metallic tinge to it when teleportation was just used? Because of the strong energy current through it."

"Me...tallic?" Jo paused, looking to be struggling for words.

"Yeah, like...when you disappeared, I remembered a theory I once read and when I stuck my tongue out, the air tasted metallic. Kinda like it would be after licking metal, or a penny, or something."

"I...never thought that it was like that. More...static. Really? Metallic?" Jo nodded, looking confused before pausing.

"Unless...that wasn't you and it was some _other_ monster in the area... Cause, I didn't really take your magic as the metallic and heat kind of thing. It was like five degrees warmer in that spot when we stepped past it."

"...You son of a _bitch._ " Sans seemed to be glaring at empty space, Jo glancing to the spot and narrowing their eyes.

"...Are you...talking to the vague fuzzy black figure that's been following us? I had really hoped that was just me imagining things."

"Wait, what?" Sans was staring at Jo, looking incredibly startled. A gesture to the same spot, a bit more dramatically.

"Vague fuzzy black figure of darkness that's been laughing and following us."

"...Did _you_ know about this?!"

" _No. Technically, none of this was supposed to happen-_ "

"And now the figure is talking!" Jo threw their hands up, looking defeated. "What is wrong with this place?!"

Sans was only staring at his long-dead father. "What are you doing that's different?! They shouldn't be able to see you! Quit it!"

" _I should be saying that to you! I haven't done a single thing different than I usually have! Obviously this is something that you caused_ /"

"Oh, so now it's _my_ fault that all seven of them are here at the same time?!"

At that, Jo looked near _broken._ " _Seven?_ " They might have sunk down to the floor, a little bundle of coat and brokenness. "I can't handle seven."

"Oh, now look what you did!"

" _Excuse you. This one is entirely on you._ " There was the sudden sound of a sniffle that broke their 'argument', the two looking panicked. " _Sans. Fix them._ "

"I don't know what to do! Hey, uh, Jo, right? You want some of that hot chocolate?"

"That sounds nice..." Jo seemed completely and utterly broken, not moving a bit. "...Your carpet is comfy. And smells like mothballs."

" _You broke them._ "

"...Are you dead?"

"I don't wanna be dead..." Another sniffle, and a broken look. "Am I gonna die? Because it feels like I should be dead. I didn't say anything, cause it's creepy, and weird, but I feel like I should be dead in the Ruins."

"Nonono, it's fine, no, you're not gonna die until you're an old, crotchety senior." Dammit, Sans. Now he was committed. Gaster was only staying silent, trying not to laugh because, really. This was a bit adorable. Jo was only holding their arms out to Sans and _dammit_ they were allowed to act like a kid when they had fallen into a goddamn monster world. "Uh..." Sans hesitantly picked the kid up, looking incredibly concerned and confused as he stared up at Gaster hopelessly.

" _No, no, you're doing fine. Perfectly fine._ " This was fucking hilarious. " _Support their head._ " He was allowed to be a little shit, he figured. Besides, Jo seemed to have at least calmed down, silently leaning against Sans.

"...That's babies."

" _I know._ "

"Uh... Hey, kid. You alright?"

" _Congratulations. It's a child._ "

"You wanna, maybe...have your friends here? Those two are your friends, right?"

"Cari's a bitch, but Frisk is cute and tiny and sweet and yes."

"...So, is that a yes?"

"...Yes."

A pause, and Sans was looking up. "Oh, look. You two found a shortcut!" Cari and Frisk were on the floor and looking confused and startled, Jo only wrinkling their nose and glancing between them and Sans.

"Static and a drop in temperature."

"See! I told you! Static!" Jo nodded, glancing to Gaster.

"Ooh, okay, I got it now."

"Why the fricking frack are we here and what the heck happened?!"

"Magic," Jo nodded very seriously.

Cari looked more confused by the fact that Jo was _clinging_ to Sans, than the whole magic thing. "...What?"

"It's fine, it's cool, don't worry about it. It was a shortcut thing. It's fine."

" _Definitely yours,_ " Gaster nodded, looking amused.

Sans scoffed, rolling his eyes and speaking quietly as he walked to the kitchen, looking to easily work around Jo, who was actually quite small for being twelve. "You're as bad as Pap."

" _I'm not hearing any denial._ "

"Mhm. Hey, Jo, how tall are you?"

"...Four feet..."

"Well, you're gonna be taller than me, then."

"Ew. Being tall sucks."

In the other room, Cari and Frisk had taken over the television, the two maybe fighting over the remote. And...this wasn't so bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Kit - Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

::

When Papyrus came back, it was to see the three children curled up on the couch with Sans at the middle of the pile. "Sans! You caught the humans!"

"...Totally. Yes. That's definitely what I did." He had to save some of his pride, even as he was used as a giant cuddle toy and pillow. Especially by Jo, who was somewhat falling asleep across his lap. Frisk and Cari looked to already be asleep, their cups set aside.

Papyrus frowned, poking at Frisk's side. "Are they dead?"

" _You get it from your mother. Honestly_." Sans' only rolled his eyes, knowing the other was lying through his teeth before he was shaking his head.

"No, Pap, they aren't dead." And, god, that was a terrifying thought there and _dammit_ he really was attached. "They're sleeping."

The younger skeleton only gave a huff, looking upset. "Well then it'd be no fair to capture them _now_!"

"Heh, guess we should get them back to the Inn and wait until morning, then, huh?" Even as he said it, Sans made absolutely no effort to move, instead only settling down more.

"Ugh! Sans, you _lazybones_!" Papyrus also did nothing to move the children, only looking slightly curious. There was a shift from Jo, a slight mumble of 'bone to be wild', a snerk, and then no more movement. Sans gave a quiet laugh, undoing the ribbon because _honestly_. Their hair was a _wreck_. " _Ugh_. They _are_ your child. Same lazy attitude." Because, really, that hair _was_ a wreck.

"It's a stylistic choice," Sans defended for the asleep child. Papyrus only tsked, shaking his head and _honestly_.

"How long have they been here?" It had to have been a while, considering they were _asleep_. A pause, and Papyrus was rustling around for something to comb Jo's hair with because _really_.

"Only about an hour, or two." Sans was only running a hand through Jo's hair, looking content. Papyrus only shook his head, looking offended.

"I still can't believe you never told me you had a _child_."

"Mhm. Whatever you say, Pap."

"Honestly, brother!" Papyrus was huffing even as he threw a blanket over the pile of them before gasping in horror. "How many birthdays have I missed..."

"No idea." Sans flicked the channel, quietly humming.

"I must rectify this situation!" Papyrus - quietly - shouted before heading to his room, mumbling something about late birthday gifts. Jo only shifted closer at the humming, looking perfectly content as they cuddled around the other two children. And yes. This was fine. Now they just had to get past the 'fight' with Papyrus. Sans glanced back to the stairs, chuckling before he tucked the blanket further around the girls.

And, yes...this was...nice. It was better than some of the other Runs by a skele- _ton_. Jo, as if sensing a pun had been made on some level, gave a small shift and 'snerk' of laugher. "Skele-ton...eheh." ...Could this kid read _minds_?!

" _Your child, definity._ "

"More like _your grandkid_ , old man."

" _...I will not deny that._ "

"They started going on about physics."

" _I'm not the one who hides various physics books within various_ _ **pun**_ _books._ "

"No, you're right. You came up with it."

" _Excuse you, I hide my physics books in_ _ **joke**_ _books. Honestly, Sans._ "

"If you do it right, those are the same." Sans grinned, looking incredibly proud of himself, especially when he heard a tiny giggle from Jo.

" _Ridiculous, you are._ " The smile was clear to hear in his voice, however.

"I _am_ your son."

"I guess you could say he's a _chip off your shoulder_ ," Jo gave a few finger pistols, looking completely out of it and giggling under their breath, immediately passing back out after a second.

"...Your grandchild."

" _Your child._ "

::

"...We were supposed to stay at the Inn."

"Welp. There goes 80 gold we won't be getting back," Jo snorted, digging around in the pockets of Sans' coat, silently taking inventory of what was there. Pulling out a physics booklet, they seemed delighted.

Cari rose her hand, waiting until she was noticed. "Can we steal it back?" Jo glanced up, looking to be considering before giving a slow nod, and then cutting it off with a shake.

"No, no, best not. We'd be setting a poor example for Frisk. No, just...we'll be fine. Just gotta find a map of this place and yeah, totally. We're totally gonna be fine." Sans near immediately handed over a map, humming quietly and looking to be _bouncing_ Frisk while he cooked at the stove. "See? Totally got this." Jo spread out the map, pausing before looking up to Cari and holding their hand out. "Truce until we get out of here?"

Cari paused, looking at them before giving an honest-to-God, genuine _smile_. "Truce." Jo had to hide a coo as they shook the hand before dragging Cari's chair over to rest beside theirs, map spread out.

"Alright, so we went through the Ruins yesterday, and now we're at Snowdin around...here." The house was helpfully marked, Jo grabbing a pencil. "And Toriel said we needed to get the Barrier which is, um...somewhere."

"Well, I'm gonna guess it's the big blocked off thing." Cari hummed as she fluffed at her hair before looking _horrified_ and shrieking, Jo squeaking and falling off their chair, Frisk startling awake. "My hair!" She ran to the bathroom as quick as she could, a scream filling the house.

"WHERE IS THE DANGER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL FIGHT IT!" Papyrus was down in the kitchen and looking slightly panicked, Jo only clutching their heart and breathing heavily.

"Aaaaaaaaa." That had been terrifying. "Cari what the-" A pause, Jo motioning for Sans to cover Frisk's ears, Jo nodding and continuing. "Cari what the absolute _fuck_. Jesus fucking _christ_ you _bitch_ why the _fuck_ would you give me a fuckin' heart attack like that?!"

" _My hair!_ Where's a comb?! Where's a brush?!" They could hear clattering in the bathroom as the girl sounded _desperate._ Papyrus was only tsking as he helped Jo up.

"Honestly, Sans, I can't believe you let your child use such _language_!" Jo was just shaking their head, looking disbelieving as they were pulled back into their chair.

"Damn can that girl _scream_."

Frisk was looking up at Sans in confusion. "What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said, barely looking phased. "Just your sister worrying about her looks." There were twin snorts of laughter from Jo and Gaster, Papyrus only going over to 'help' Sans with cooking. Which was mostly criticizing what he _was_ doing. "Pap, come on, it's fine. Why don't you check on Cari?" He absently waved Papyrus off, his smile never leaving. Frisk curled back up to him, looking to fall back asleep.

Papyrus huffed but did as told, Jo just shaking their head and going back to studying the map. "I guess I can see the panic considering how done up her hair looked the other day." They hadn't seen hair like that except in pictures from the _80s_.

"Yeah, it was something. It fits her, though." Sans set Frisk down in Jo's lap, getting ready to serve everyone's plates. Jo happily cuddled Frisk close, pulling the map closer.

"Okay, so we just have to make it to the Barrier. If this map is accurate and to scale, that shouldn't take more than a few days, right? I mean, it only took, like, two to get through the Ruins and Snowdin." A pause. "Six if you count the four days I was hiding in terror."

At that, Sans paused. "You were hiding for how long?" He was frowning a small amount, looking mostly worried.

"Uh...aaabout four days, I think? It was kind of hard to tell, cause the whole no sun or moon thing, but I'm pretty sure it was four."

"Frisk," he asked, the girl giving a vague grumble that she'd heard. "Hold them down."

"Wait, what?" Jo blinked as Frisk clung to them with a tight hug, **STUBBORNNESS** shining in her eyes. "What's happening."

"I am going to stuff you with food." He _knew_ tiny child was not small on purpose. Jo only looked vaguely panicked, sinking down in their seat.

"I am terrified. Also I feel I should mention that Cari was lost in the Snowdin woods for just as long a time. Maybe longer."

"Pap! Hold her down!" Sans eye was glowing blue, and he was giving a grin. "Why don't you let Cari try some of your spaghetti, bro?"

"An excellent idea, brother!" Jo only sighed, and, oh, dear...they wouldn't be leaving this house without a fight, it seemed.

 _Lord_ give them the **PATIENCE** to deal with this bullshit adventure.

* * *

 

Kit - Gaster is very amused at all of this, and Jo is jsut fed up with everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all. What's up? Have a chapter. ALSO IT'S MY GIRLFRIEND

"I couldn't eat another _bite._ "

"I think they tried to kill us with all that food," Jo grumbled, still snuggled down in Sans' coat as they all walked, map held in front of them. "Alright, we should be heading into...Waterfall. Not very creative with names, are they?"

"Yeah, King he's okay at. Naming, he is not." Sans gave a shrug. If he was getting attached, he was damn well making sure they survived. "Still, not as cold as Snowdin." As he spoke, Cari looked back in a snap, and...had that been a giggle? Frisk tugged at her hand curiously, head tilting while Jo continued to study the map, not seeming to hear it.

"This is ridiculous- Are you telling me it goes straight from _snowing_ to a place with a bunch of _waterfalls_?"

"Closer to the Earth's core, plus magic, equals a load of bull." Cari stared for another second before shaking her head and giving Frisk a smile. It was fine. Probably.

"Ooh, okay, so it's like biodomes, right? Contained weather systems in certain areas that exist due to the outside forces of not only the effect the Earth's core will have, but also the effects of all the magic in the area that keeps it self-sustaining, right?"

"Exactly, kiddo. Lookit you, brainiac." Sans ruffled Jo's hair. "Oh yeah. Almost forgot." He gathered their hair in a ponytail, pulling their bangs back to show their eyes as he tired their hair back up. "Much better."

Jo wrinkled their nose, blinking at the bright light and slightly hissing. "Why is it so _bright_?!"

"Cause it's always dark under your hair," Sans snickered. "And you're just full of bright ideas." Jo only gave another hissing noise, retreating under the hood of the coat.

"The light. It buurrrnnnsss."

"C'mon, kid. Just until the end of Waterfall." At least it was darker, in Waterfall. Might have to work on that. Jo only stuck their tongue out, rubbing at their eyes and grumbling.

"So, about how long _will_ it take to get to the Barrier?"

"A few days, max." Sans waved it off, looking surprisingly calm. Raising an eyebrow at seeing the tall grass, he decided to let the kids go in, first. One overheard conversation later, and the three were rushing to cover each other's mouths as a spear hurtled down to a few inches away.

Jo had forced the younger two down and was staying completely still, curling over them and looking ready to lash out at _anything_ that got too close because damn if they were going to let two tiny children get hurt on this bullshit adventure. A moment later and it sounded like the threat was gone. On the other side of the grass, the three were turning to Sans. "Who was _that?_ "

"That...was a problem," Sans quietly admitted, scratching at his cheek and, hm...running into Undyne with _three_ humans could be a very big problem. "Just...stay here for a bit. I'm gonna go see what's going on." It was hardly a moment after he was gone that Cari was huffing and heading for the other end of the grass, filled with **BRAVERY**.

"Well, come on. We have to face whatever this is eventually."

Frisk scrambled to hurry after Cari, looking a bit surprised. "Aren't we supposed to stay there?" Sans had said he'd take care of it, after all. And he hadn't been wrong, so far.

"Nah, it'll be fine. After all, we got through most of Snowdin and the Ruins on our own, how bad can this place be?" Cari seemed perfectly at ease, leading the way as Jo threw their hands up in frustration, groaning after a moment.

" _Why_." There would be no talking _Cari_ out of this and maybe it would be better...they would hate for that 'Undyne' to come back. Sighing, they scrambled out after the other two, looking a bit more cautious. "For the record, this is a bad idea."

Cari sighed, rolling her eyes. Jo was always so **HESITANT** , and it made them slow down, so much! " _For the record,_ if we stay there, we can end up dead. At least learning about the area and exploring, we have a chance." Frisk tilted her head at hearing...crying? "Frisk, don't stop on the falls like that, it's dangerous."

Frisk was completely ignoring her and heading closer to the waterfall, cautiously dodging the falling rocks, Jo looking slightly panicked. " _Frisk_!" The girl dove into the waterfall, looking shocked to see...another child.

"...Are you okay?" The child darted up, trying to jerk back only to whimper as she clutched at her ankle.

"Who- Who are you?" The girl looked to be about Cari's age, dressed in a ballerina outfit with dark, wavy hair tied up into a bun. At this point, Cari and Jo had joined Frisk behind the Waterfall, looking as shocked as the new child. "Wha- Are you...human?"

"Holy shiii- Ah, yes. Yes, we are human," Jo nodded. "Are you alright?"

The girl looked down for a moment before looking back up at them. "I'm fine. How did you get here, though?"

"We, ah, kinda fell," Jo gestured vaguely upwards, doing their best to wring the coat free of water. "I'm guessing you did to- Mt. Ebott, right?"

"Ah, yes...I was practicing for that weekend's dance recital and I just..." The child shrugged, cautiously shifting on the ground. "Um, I'm Latisha, although most people just call me Tish. It's...nice to meet you."

"I'm Frisk," the youngest volunteered with a smile. "This is Cari and Jo. How old are you?"

"Ten." Tish gave a hesitant smile back. "I haven't seen you before...did you fall down recently?"

"Yeah, we-" Jo paused, narrowing their eyes. "How long have you been down here?"

"A week and a half, or so, maybe...it's hard to keep track."

"Huh. I don't remember seeing you around school." Cari commented, offering her hand to the girl. "Come on. We're getting out of this dump." Tish took the hand and let herself be pulled up, hissing as she tried to set weight on her right ankle, Jo quickly catching her from falling over.

"Whoa, hey, you okay?" A glance showed the ankle wasn't broken, at least. "Sprained ankle?"

"It's like I said," she spoke with **INTEGRITY**. "I'm fine. You three know the way out?"

"Sorta, yeah," Jo nodded, supporting a bit more of Tish's weight. "Come on, let's get out of this cave. We'll catch you up on everything as we go."

::

"Ya know Jo is a human, right?"

"SANS! Having a child or of wedlock?! With a _human?!_ " Sans rolled his eyes, looking almost amused by Papyrus' shouting.

"They're not my kid, Pap. So, had any talks with Undyne, lately?" Please say no, please say no, please say no.

"Indeed I have! Why do you ask, brother?" Papyrus was at this point looking curious. It was a bit strange, Jo would have been at Sans' side 24/7, if possible, yet there they were. Joless.

"Aha, no reason, so, hey, you didn't happen to mention there were humans here, did you?" _Please say no, please say no, please say no._

"Sans, you offend me!"

"Heh, sorry. Shouldn't have doubted you." Oh thank god.

"Of course you shouldn't have! I am completely loyal to Asgore and the Royal Guard!" God /dammit/.

"Please tell me you didn't say what they looked like."

"Not...exactly." Sans was sighing, rubbing at his forehead and oh, man, he was about to find out whether or not skeletons could get _headaches_.

"What, _exactly_ , did you say to her?"

"I said that they were traveling with your child, who was easily recognizable by their...choice of hairstyle-" Wild wreck of a mane. "-One with big hair and the other with a striped shirt."

"...Okay, that's not too bad." A lot of monster children wore striped shirts, and some had unique hairstyles all their own. So...it would be fine. Probably. "...You didn't tell Undyne Jo was wearing my coat, did you?" Because the bright blue coat was _very_ recognizable.

"Oh, of course! The coat is easily recognizable!"

"... _Dammit_!" With that, Sans was teleporting away back to where he had left the kids, groaning at seeing the grass empty. "Nooo." Ugh, now he would have to put in _effort_.

"I told you," a half-yell echoed. "I'm fine!"

...Well, maybe not that much effort.

::

"Ugh, you are _not fine_. You sprained your ankle!" Jo was huffing as they tried to support Tish's weight, which wasn't made easy by how the girl kept trying to stand on her own. "You're really **PRIDEFUL** , you know that?"

"I don't need you all worrying about me! I survived by myself for over a week, and I can continue to do so!" Tish tried to step on her foot again, holding back a whimper.

"You don't need to 'survive by yourself'," Cari sighed dramatically, arms crossing. "We're here to /help/ you. We're trying to get home, too, and it's easier if we all just work together."

"It's easier if you don't hold me back," she continued to argue. Jo was about to snap out a retort before pausing, noticing that Frisk was staring up pasts the cliff of the docks they were /trying/ to walk across.

"Frisk? What's up?"

"Run." With that, the girl was taking off like a bolt, spears piercing the docks at her heels. Nope nope nope. There was a vicious swear before Jo was scooping up Tish and running after Frisk, Cari scrambling after them and nope, this was a Fight she was not wanting to enter. Although that armor _did_ look great... "Dad," Frisk called as a spear got a little too close for comfort.

There was the sound of metal boots running across the dock where Undyne had jumped down. Before another spear could be tossed at the trailing behind Jo and Tish, a suddenly blast of bright white light was shattering the docks, Undyne scrambling to get her balance as the kids disappeared past the tall grass, Jo the only one to catch a beastly _monster_ of a skull hovering in the air with Sans on top of it, left eye gleaming and wicked grin on his face.

The kids paused to take a breath, all of them looking exhausted. Cari frowned, looking over to Frisk. "'Dad?'" Frisk gave a nervous giggle and a shrug. Whoops.

"To be fair, that was a very tense situation and a completely normal response," Jo pointed out, panting for breath and clutching their chest, looking horribly exhausted because running while carrying someone was _hard_. "Oh god, do not wanna go through that again."

Sans sighed, waving his hand. "Hey, Pap, carry the ki- WHEN DID YOU FIND ANOTHER ONE?!"

"A while ago behind the waterfall," Frisk smiled brightly. "Her name's Tish." Tish only looked highly distrustful of the skeleton that she was handed over to, looking ready to kick him in the spine.

"Thank god, you can deal with her," Jo sighed, sinking down to the ground and still catching her breath. "Ugh. _Exercise_."

Papyrus looked a bit confused, tilting his head. "Sans. How do I carry a tiny human?" Sans sighed, looking exhausted while Jo just stood up and easily scooped Frisk into their arms.

"Like this. See?"

"I'm not tiny! I'm taller than the other creepy skeleton!" Papyrus only scooped her into his arms, adjusting so she was pressed against his chest comfortably, Jo nodding and setting Frisk back down.

"Dude. You're tiny. Chill," Jo sighed, looking exhausted. "Can we be done with this bs adventure?"

"Can we be done with life," Tish shot back. Now that she wasn't arguing as much, and she was being forced to rest, the bags under her eyes were incredibly clear.

"I second that motion," Cari agreed, flopping over and not moving. "Ugh, running is stupid." Frisk walked over to her, nudging her side with her foot.

"Your hair's gonna get wet." Cari was up in a moment and back on her feet.

"We can't stay here. We have to keep going!" Jo only groaned, dragging the coat hood over their face and not even bothering to complain about how it was still soaked from the waterfall. They were far too tired for that. "Jo, up! We have an adventure to complete!" A moment barely passed, and they were being picked up by an amused Sans who led the way.

"Come on, you thr- four. You four- God, you're multiplying."

"Tell me about it," Jo grumbled, relaxing into the hold and not moving a bit. "For a supposedly cursed mountain or whatever, there are a lot-" Jo suddenly paused, looking confused. "Wait, Tish...if you've been here a week, how come I haven't ever heard of you going missing?" Something like that in a town so small...it should have been _big_ news.

"...I think I'm technically supposed to be at dance camp, right now." Jo frowned, looking confused.

"What kind of camp happens in _fall_?"

"I have _no_ idea." She was now frowning, looking ready to argue again.

Sans interrupted with a chuckle. "Your feet were _too_ loose, then?" An ungodly snort of laughter from Jo, Tish rolling her eyes with a huff, Frisk and Cari looking confused, Jo waving it off.

"Before your time."

"Whatever." Cari rolled her eyes, looking ready to speed through everything. Tish only gave a quiet hum, her good foot tapping to a beat only she seemed to hear as she clung to Papyrus. Her eyelids started to droop closed as she leaned against him.

While Cari and Frisk ran ahead and started debating on what could be ahead, Jo settled down more in Sans' arms, voice quiet. "Sorry I got your coat all wet."

"Yeah, looks like you need it more, if you're gonna wanna stay dry, in here." Sans easily shuffled off the apology, continuing to walk beside Papyrus. Jo only yawned, settling down more and looking content, almost absently nuzzling at the skeleton's neck.

"Kay."

"Ah, Sans," Papyrus said...surprisingly quietly. "What do I do?"

"Just keep holding her while she sleeps. She's probably exhausted, if she's been down here a week," Sans waved off, adjusting Jo to hold them closer. "Kinda surprised we didn't see her before, to be honest..."

"She was behind the waterfall," Jo quietly told them. "Probably ran away from you two, or something."

"...I do not remember seeing this tiny human in my life." Sans frowned, a bit of a nervous look in his eyes as he gave a hesitant laugh.

"Heh, maybe she saw us from a distance, or something." In _his_ life, huh... He really hoped he was just being paranoid. It was probably nothing, though.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, seeing as the other one is sick and taking a five hour nap, it's just me, today! Hope you guys are enjoying the story, so far! Have fun!

"Set me down, peasant! The Great and Powerful Tish commands it!"

There was a very long silence among the group, Sans giving giving an _ungodly_ snort of laughter as he looked to Papyrus with the best offended look he could. "Pap! Having a child out of wedlock with a _human_! How could you not tell me!" Papyrus paused, looking down at Tish and looking to be thinking very hard. "...I mean. That _was_ a joke." Jo gave a snort of their own, walking beside Sans at this point and looking rather amused.

"Calm down, princess," Jo waved off, delighting in Tish's glacial glare, and, really, they were just making enemies out of _everyone_ on this trip. "Like I said, your ankle is twisted. It's better to not put pressure on it for a while- I mean, unless you _want_ to ruin your career as a dancer." Tish gave a gasp, looking to be _terrified,_ clinging to Papyrus even more.

"The Great and Powerful Tish commands you continue to carry her." Cari just tsked and shook her head, Frisk giggling a bit to herself. Jo just shook their head, continuing down the path.

"Come on. Let's hope we don't pick up any _more_ kids."

"Well, _now_ you jinxed it," Cari said with a laugh. "Come on, this is fun, right, Frisk? It's an adventure!"

"Right," the girl easily agreed, noticing the lights were looking...weird, as they walked out on the docks. Jo only rolled their eyes, noticing Frisk's look.

"You alright, Frisk?"

"I feel like...we should..." A blue circle appeared where the girl had been about to step, and she froze, throwing her arms out to stop them. The party came to a dead stop when spears appeared where Frisk _had_ been about to step, Sans saying a few choice words that probably should not have been said around children. When the circles appeared under their feet, Frisk's eyes widened before she ran, leaving the others behind.

"Wha- Frisk!" Jo was quick to run after her, Sans just barely snatching Cari before the girl could run of a spear Jo had just barely dodged. "Isn't there a saying about not leaving the group?!"

"They appear where you are." Seeing a blue circle in her path, she squealed and skidded to a stop. Jo was dodging out of the way, not in time to avoid having one snag them in the side, but enough that they weren't too bad off. The others weren't much better, scattered across the docks as they tried to dodge the flying spears.

"Just keep going and keep dodging." The girl nodded, continuing to run, splitting off from them. Jo was quick to follow after, yelping and darting back at a spear that got a little too close and cursing at seeing Frisk was halfway across the docks. Whoever this 'Undyne' was, Jo had some words when they met up.

The girl came to a dead end, panting before looking down at her feet. No more circles. That was good. She slowly turned around, seeing if she could trace back the way she'd came. There was a flash of steel, a wide carving arc from a large spear, and the part of the dock she was on was suddenly detaching itself. As she fell, the girl screamed, hunching down to the dock to try to limit the pain.

Instead of the sharp pain she expected it was only a dull jolt, like falling onto a bed of flowers without expecting it. When her eyes opened that was indeed what she saw, golden flowers like those in the Ruins having broken her fall. "Why are there flowers here," she quietly asked herself, looking confused.

"Well I wouldn't want you to get hurt, silly!" There was an amused giggle, a yellow flower cooing to her sweetly. "Howdy, Chara!" Frisk frowned, looking behind her before looking back to Flowey, and slowly pointing at herself. Flowey giggled. "Well of course you, silly! Who else is here, after all? Ah, Chara, you're doing so well! You already gathered three of them!"

"...I'm not Chara." The girl sat back a bit, tilting her head. Well...at least he wasn't being mean, again. Flowey looked confused for a second, head tilting.

"Chara, why are you pretending? The others aren't here- Oh, you're just being careful! That's okay, that's why you're in charge, after all!" A little giggle. "Wouldn't want to be found out. I'd better go, then, so the others don't think anything is strange. I'll see you soon, Chara!" A flash and the flower was gone from sight, Frisk hearing her name being called by the others.

When Sans was scooping her up and looking relieved, she only looked...incredibly confused. "Who's Chara?"

::

"He sounded like he _knew_ though!"

"But you're not, so it's fine." Sans was carrying Frisk as he walked through the dump to catch up with the others, a little uneasy at having left everyone with Papyrus. Especially with _Undyne_ still lurking around. "Generally it's a good idea to _leaf_ flowers alone. They're always _vine_ ing for attention, and end up being a _thorn_ in your side."

Frisk gave a small giggle, leaning against him happily. "Alright. I don't think he's...that bad." Sans only hummed, absently checking on how much magic he had, and, yeah. Definitely enough to teleport and not pass out. Probably.

"So, I think we need to tell Undyne to quit scaring the _carp_ out of us." And, yes, Sans might have delighted in the startled squeaks of everyone as he fell into step next to them.

"Wait...you _know_ the crazy chick that's been chasing us?!" Cari looked to be disbelieving, and the look in her eyes said she didn't trust Sans one bit.

"Somewhat, mostly by name. Papyrus knows her better, but she's kinda crazy loyal to King Asgore, hence the whole human hunting thing. Don't worry about it, it's a long story." Jo only looked to Sans with a steady look, not blinking once. "It's fine. Totally chill." The eyes narrowed. "Probably."

"Then _why_ humans?!" Cari only glared fiercely, a hand on her hip. "Trust me. We've got time."

"Oh, that's easy!" Papyrus smiled brightly. "It's because humans-" The skeleton was cut off by a startled squeak of pain, Sans looking concerned - although there was a wicked spark of amusement in his eyes.

"Oh dear, Pap, are you okay?"

Tish tugged on Papyrus' scarf, which had at some point been halfway wound around her. "Because humans what?" Each of the children were looking up at him curiously.

"Well, you see, it's because human Souls are required-" Papyrus dodged the attack from Sans this time, sticking his tongue out. "To break the Barrier-" Another dodge. "In order to free us!" At that, Cari was the first to freeze, stepping away from them.

"Is _that_ why you've been taking us to the Barrier? So you can _use_ us?!" Papyrus seemed to have realized he /might/ have said the wrong thing, Sans sighing and looking worn.

"No. That's not why we're taking you to the Barrier. We're gonna get you home." He brushed off Papyrus' look, aiming for a smile. "Don't worry about it, the Soul theory is stupid and probably wouldn't work anyway."

"Hah. Theory. That's a laugh." At hearing a new voice they all looked over to a small boy who was pushing rather thick glasses up, notebook held in his hands in a somewhat pompous manner. Jo only threw their hands up in silent frustration. "You mean like the fact that gravity is a 'theory?'" The boy walked up to their group, tilting his head before holding his hand out. "Alfonzo Potts."

Frisk shook his hand, looking curious. "Frisk Mason... Were you there that whole time?" Alfonzo only gave a small cough, Jo sighing and rubbing at their eyes, looking _exhausted_.

"Ugh, whatever, welcome to the group, and all that. I guess you're trying to get home too-" A pause. "How old are you and how long have you been down here."

"I'm nine. I've been down here a bit over two weeks, or at least from what I can tell." Jo only looked to Sans, who gave a shrug.

"Never seen 'em before."

"Alright, alright, name and introductions and all that. I'm Jo and I'm 12. That's Cari, who's 10, Frisk who's 8, Tish who's also 10, and then Sans and Papyrus who are utter and complete dorks."

Sans gave him a nod. "Sup."

Alfonzo wrinkled his nose. "Quite. So, I hear _you're_ going to the Barrier."

"That's the plan, yeah. Not like we can scale up the way we came down, after all. So, wanna join our little group, then?" Jo's illusion of being in charge and having it together was ruined by a series of loud sneezes.

"Why not? I'll learn more than I do, sitting around here."

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!"

"Was that...Gerson?" Sans asked hesitantly, giving a wave to the turtle who poked his head out of his shop. "Heya, Gers."

"Hm...ah, Sans! Nice to- ...You still owe me-"

"Well, okay, bye, nice talking to you!"

Alfonzo rolled his eyes, following after them. "Thank you, Gerson!" The turtle only waved them off with a shake of his head, looking more amused than anything. Honestly, so many human children in the Underground...it was definitely going to be an interesting next few days.

"So, okay, who's in agreement that our party _stops_ multiplying." Because two additional kids they could handle. Skeletons? They could _kinda_ deal with that. Another kid? Okay, not too bad. _Another kid_. Really, now. At least four hands were raised.

Frisk tilted her head, watching Alfonzo. "You're a smartypants."

"...I suppose I am, yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"Nah. It's neat."

"Even if your outfit is like something from the _70s_ ," Jo snorted under their breath, looking amused at the outfit the new child was wearing. "Although your outfit does make you look _sweater_." Because, really, that sweater was something...

"I believe you mean _sweatier._ " Alfonzo smirked, looking proud of himself.

"Well, I was going for sweeter, but there's only so much you can do when it comes to some words." At that, the boy was looking incredibly offended, ready to spit out insults to them.

"I think he's _adorable,_ " Frisk said. Tish only nodded in agreement, having shifted to where half of Papyrus' scarf was wrapped around her own neck.

"He's quite the cute little thing, isn't he?"

His face slowly turning red, Alfonzo glared at them over the top of his glasses. "I am _not. Cute._ " Cari only wrinkled her nose as she studied him.

"Agreed. You dress like my _dad_ does." A snort from Jo along with a quiet mutter.

"More like _grand_ dad."

"It's not like you're _wrong._ " A pause, and Cari was narrowing her eyes at him. "So, what were you saying about a theory?"

"Yeah, something about the Barrier and Souls and stuff," Jo prodded, looking curious themself. They vaguely remembered some history classes about how monsters were sealed underground but...not much.

"Ah, right. I was able to gather quite a bit of information from Gerson- Did you know that monsters live far longer lifespans than humans do? How do you think their minds are able to handle that? Do you think they have shorter memories? What role does magic play in it?"

"Oh, yeah, Alphys is _definitely_ gonna like you," Sans snorted, looking rather amused as he kept carrying Frisk. "In order, monsters do typically have longer lifespans but it depends on the monster, our minds are melded with our Souls and magic to the point where we _can_ handle that access of memories. Our memories aren't so much shorter as we're able to file them away more neatly to where we can remember without terrible repercussions."

"Interesting. And-"

"Okay! Yeah! Theory!" Cari looked incredibly fed up, and near exhausted as she kicked at the ground with the heel of her boot. Sans only tsked, so much for that plan of distracting the tiny child with science.

"Oh, ah, right! The 'theory'," A snort from Alfonzo. "Really, it's more fact. Humans sealed monsters down here, right? So it makes sense that humans have to be the ones to break them out. It takes seven human Souls to break the Barrier and free all monsters." Trailing behind, Jo suddenly gave a sudden gasp that they quickly covered up, looking _terrified_ for a second before it slowly faded. What...had that been- For a moment it had felt like...hands around their Soul...

Absently clutching their chest, right over where their heart was, they quickly caught up to Sans, still shivering fiercely. Sans frowned looking concerned. "Hey, Frisk, you alright to walk on your own?" The girl looked up at him, kissing his cheekbone before sliding down. The skeleton blinked, looking a bit surprised before sighing and scooping Jo up in his arms. "What's up, kid?"

Jo just quietly curled up to Sans, hand still clutching at their chest as the two fell behind a bit, the child's voice coming out quiet and shaky. "For a second...it felt like...I had died..." A sharp shudder, Jo burying their face in Sans' neck. "I should be dead in the Ruins, shouldn't I... I should be dead and my Soul in a jar somewhere, or _something_."

Sans was silent for a moment before _trying_ to comb a hand through their hair. "But you're not." And so far, he was much preferring this Run.

"Yeah...I'm not..." For some reason... Well, it'd probably be best not to think on it. After all, it was probably just their fear from this place- They were kinda terrified of monsters, so...they were just imagining things. Had to be.

"Besides," Sans said with a small grin. "A jar? That's so lame."

"Ha! Guess so. The thought's pretty _jarring_."

"You're not wrong. And it's not very _glassy._ " He adored this tiny child.

"I guess I should keep a _lid_ on these things." Jo was now much more relaxed and happily snuggling against Sans. And maybe giving a _tiny_ sneeze.

"Are you _sick,_ young child?" Sans only shook his head with a tsk at Jo because really now.

"Me? _Never_. I'm rad, thank you."

"Pap," Sans called with a wicked grin.

"Hm? Something I can help you with, brother?" Papyrus looked back curiously, not seeming to notice that Cari and Tish were fighting over whose hair was better.

"We have a sick kid."

"WHAT?! UNACCEPTABLE! THE TINY CHILDREN ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE SICK!" Jo only curled up more in Sans' arms, looking _horrified_.

"What hell have you unleashed..."

"One like no other," Sans said with a fond chuckle. "Trade?" With a bit of shuffling, Tish and Jo had switched skeletons, each child wearing a respective article of clothing from the monsters.

"The Great and Powerful Tish accepts this offering."

"The Annoyed and Frustrated Jo is about to say some things I should not be saying," Jo grumbled, sinking down in Papryus' arms before _coughing_ this time. "Stupid Snowdin."

"Do not worry, tiny human! I, The Great Papyrus, shall make you my famous snail soup, known to cure all illnesses!"

"...Hey, Sans?"

"Yeah, Jo."

"You suck."

"Snails are _gross,_ " Frisk said, wrinkling her nose.

"Actually, they're quite delicious from what I've read!" Alfonzo chimed in. "They're seen as a delicacy in France, I believe."

"Yeah, but they're all slimy and wriggly!"

"Not if you pour salt on them," Cari snickered, dark look in her eyes. "Then they _burn_."

"Wait...people _kill_ snails?!"

"How else are you supposed to eat them?" Alfonzo rolled his eyes, Cari only grinning even more wickedly.

"Hey, Frisk...have you ever eaten a hamburger?"

"Y...eah," she answered tentatively.

"They're made-" Cari was cut off by a shoe shitting the back of her head from Jo, Sans speaking up loudly over her.

"Of sparkles and rainbows," Sans quickly finished with a nervous laugh. "That's how they taste so good."

"I hate everything."


	10. Chapter 10

Kit - Finally got better, so expect more frequent updates! Also, Sans is very protective over tiny children.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**::**

"Look! It's one of the flowers!" Frisk ran over to the flower and crouched beside it, listening intently.

" _Behind you_."

Frisk's eyes widened, and...oh no. "Duck." With that others were spinning around behind to see Undyne, Alfonzo darting behind Papyrus and shaking fiercely, looking _terrified_.

"Papyrus. Sans. Stop protecting them." Undyne was standing in front of them with her full armor, spear held out threateningly.

"Are you _seriously_ going to do what you're trying to?!" Sans was standing protectively in front of the children - Tish back in Papyrus' arms and Jo walking - with a dark look in his eyes, both glowing a bright blue. "They're _children_."

"And we're an entire race. Seven for thousands is fair." Undyne was unwavering, her one eye glaring at Sans. "You can cut the goodie two-shoes act."

With that, it was _Cari_ stepping forward. They couldn't decide if she was incredibly **BRAVE** , or incredibly **RECKLESS**. "Goodie two what?! That's it." She took off her earrings, handing them over to Jo before cracking her knuckles. "Let's go. You and me. Right now."

"Ohho, damn, crazy monster knight about to be _dragged_ ," Jo was _beaming_ , looking quite eager to see Cari tear someone to shreds. Also maybe picking Alfonzo up and cuddling him close because the kid looked _terrified_ of Undyne.

Undyne blinked, looking...startled. "What?"

"You heard me. You wanna fight? Let's do it. Right here. Right now."

"You _can't_ be serious." Undyne looked amused anyways, gripping the spear tighter. "Alright then, kid, let's see what you got."

"Jo?"

"...Yeah?"

"Cover Frisk's ears." Jo nodded and handed Alfonzo to Sans, who cuddled him close and covered the child's ears, Jo covering Frisk's ears and giving a nod towards Cari. "Let's fucking go, bitch."

"Honestly!" Papyrus tsked. "We should wash your mouth out with soap!" Undyne was only tossing a spear towards Cari, grin widening.

"Alright, kid. Let's go, then." Cari was the first to lunge, looking damn near _bloodthirsty_. Undyne was quickly blocking, smile widening and this was going to be _fun_.

Jo was only quietly nudging Sans, who was still holding Alfonzo. "So, uh, should we...be stopping this?"

"I...don't know, actually." Sans shook his head with a sigh. "We'll see how this goes."

"I swear to God, girly, if one _hair_ gets out of place, I'm taking it out on your _hide_!"

"Big words for such a pipsqueak!" The two continued fighting, blocking and dodging the attacks as they came.

"Undyne! We don't have to _fight_ the humans!" Sans only rolled his eyes as Papyrus tried to 'reason' with Undyne, Jo speaking quietly to Alfonzo while everyone else was distracted.

"Hey, Potts. What's up?" Because that terror looked like... Alfonzo only looked at them before shuddering, voice quiet and soft.

"I thought- For a moment it felt like- For a moment I thought I was _dead_ but that's- That's ridiculous, right?" Dead...dead with your Soul gone and locked away.

"...Right. Ridiculous."

"OH, THAT IS THE LAST STRAW. DIE, SHE-DEVIL!"

"BRING IT ON, PIPSQUEAK!"

"KILL OR BE KILLED!"

"FUCKIN' BRING IT!"

"Should we stop it, yet?"

"No, no, this is good. Working out aggression, and all that," Sans waved off, looking perfectly at ease. Even if his eyes were still glowing blue.

"DIE!"

"Totally fine."

"I EAT FISH LIKE YOU FOR DINNER!"

"Totally."

"I WILL DESTROY YOU HUMAN!"

"PROVE IT, _GUPPY_!"

"NGGYYYYAAAAAAA!"

"Yeah, alright, probably should interfere," Sans nodded, hand flicking out as blue energy suddenly wrapped around the two, forcing Undyne and Cari apart and letting them float into the air. "Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty."

" _Lemme at her! I'm gonna murder her! Starting with that tacky ponytail!_ "

"I WILL SKIN THE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES!"

"Wow. I'm not even surprised," Sans sighed dramatically, shaking his head. "Undyne, you're not killing the tiny child. Cari, you're not killing the crazy fish lady."

"She _ruined_. My _hair_." Sans only rolled his eyes, looking more amused than anything.

"Somehow, kid, I think you'll survive. Now, are you two going to play nice?" Undyne was only baring her teeth, grip on her spear tightening.

"Are you kidding me?! _Five_ humans, Sans!" Undyne fell silent at the look in Sans' eyes, one of them flicking orange for a few brief seconds.

" _Undyne, let me be perfectly clear...if you want to hurt these children, then you'll have to kill me, first._ "

"Oh, no, if she wants to _try_ , then let her be my guest! I'll tear that tadpole to _shreds_!" Cari's hands were balled into fists as she gave a growl.

"Nyhahaha! I like your spunk, brat! Come on, round two!" Sans sighed and rubbed at his head, looking _exhausted_.

"Ugh. This is ridiculous. Is it- Is it too late to let them fight this out?"

"Alright, then! Let's do this! Come on! Hit me!"

"With pleasure!"

Sighing, Sans turned around and started walking off, the two floating behind him and still encased in magic. "Alright, come on. We can crash at Undyne's for the night."

"You _what_?!"

"Oh, wowie! A sleepover!" Papyrus seemed delighted, bouncing along after Sans, Jo snorting and nudging Frisk along. "This will be so fun!"

"I dunno, I mean, I guess we'll _sea_ ," Jo snickered. "It's better than staying where we _current_ ly are. We'll just _tide_ over there."

"Don't worry, kid. We'll work on it." Sans snickered, only looking amused.

"Hey, those were _solid_ puns! I only have so much to work with when it comes to fish. Give me some credit."

"Eh, they were kinda watery. You're getting a bit washed up."

"I guess at this point I'm just fishing for new ones."

"OH MY GOD MAKE THEM STOP!" While Papyrus screamed in frustration, Cari looked over to Undyne, her eyes narrowed before she was attempting to float closer to the woman. "Sans! Why must you and your child be so frustrating?!"

"...What are you doing." Undyne cautiously eyed the child, leaning away a bit. Cari only looked **DETERMINED,** floating closer. "...You are a weird kid." No one seemed to notice Cari and Undyne, too busy complaining or 'helping' with the pun war that was taking place.

"Hug me." Undyne silently stared at the girl, finally narrowing her eyes and looking very, _very_ confused.

"...Wh...at?"

" _Do. It_ ," the girl said rather demandingly. Undyne rolled her eyes but cautiously pulled the girl into her arms, patting her head lightly. And maybe soothing down some of the flyaway hairs. Cari appeared to relax, clinging tightly to Undyne. "...Sorry I called you a tadpole," she mumbled.

There was a long amount of silence, Undyne finally sighing in what sounded like defeat and _dammit_. Now she _couldn't_ kill the kid. "Yeah, yeah." When Sans glanced back with amusement and a knowing expression, Undyne's only reaction was to make a very crude hand gesture. Though it was nice when they were set down on the ground.

Frisk looked up to Sans and Jo. "I guess we're kinda making waves." Sans was quietly picking Frisk up and holding her close, Jo ruffling the child's hair in utter delight.

"Unbelievable!" Honestly. Sans was _corrupting_ the children! And Alfonzo was still very much keeping a distance from Undyne. Tish gave a laugh, looking incredibly amused by Papyrus.

As they walked, Jo paused and glanced back, looking at a specific spot before giving a small wave. Gaster gave a quiet laugh, and a wave back. "Jeez, kid, how much does your hair weigh?!"

"Not as much as your rusty armor."

"Excuse you?! My armor is in pristine condition! Not like your limp, dirty hair!"

"...Jo?" Jo looked to Cari curiously, head tilting in question. "Hold my jacket."

"...Yeah, al-"

"No! No more fighting!" Sans snapped. "So help me I will turn this party around!"

Frisk gave a small gasp, looking delighted. "Can we?!" Tish only huffed, crossing her arms.

"The Great and Powerful Tish decrees that we continue onwards! I have at least a dozen other dance recitals to finish before winter ends!"

"Aw..."

While the rest of the party descended into a squabble of talking, puns, and terrible humor, Jo dropped back to walk beside Gaster, shooting them a sunny smile. "Hiya."

" _Hello_." Gaster rose an eyebrow - not that he had any - and tilted his head.

"So, how come only Sans and I can see you?" Because from what they had observed when back in Snowdin, no one but Sans or them had been able to see Gaster, silently watching over them.

Gaster waved his hand, " _Magic_." Jo gave a slow nod.

"So...bullshit you can't explain, then, right?"

" _Language_."

"Sorry. So- ...There's no other word in the English language that works as well as that one for the situation."

" _You are correct, though._ " Jo nodded, glancing to the others before looking back up to Gaster.

"Can I walk with you for a while? 'S kinda loud over there."

" _Alright_." They watched as Cari was now attempting to climb onto Undyne's shoulders, and being extremely pouty about it.

"What- What are you doing?" Undyne was plucking the girl by her jacket and pulling her away, still looking confused. "...Why."

"I must." Cari was only reaching back for her, looking pathetic, and alright. She was a little attention starved, and Undyne was a little perfect. Undyne must have recognized the patheticness of being attention starved since she only sighed before letting the child do what she wanted, looking almost amused. Cari near squealed, climbing onto Undyne's shoulders and happily nuzzling against her.

"...Dammit." Now she was _attached_. Pausing, she looked to Sans, who only gave a solemn nod. "You too, huh..."

"Yep."

"THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TISH DECLARES THAT PUNS ARE NOW BANNED!"

"Does that mean we're going to be _pun_ ished?"

"UGH!" The sound came from Tish and Papyrus both, Jo snorting from where they were talking with Gaster.

" _They're certainly something._ "

"This is going to be a long trip."

* * *

Kit - Jo likes spending time with Gaster and Cari fears nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still sick. Nomi's still asleep. Please kill me.

"...Humans _can_ mind control."

"I can mind control?" Cari, who was still being toted around by Undyne - and was now wearing her eye patch - looked to Sans. "Sans! You shall never pun again!" There was a long moment of silence in the room, Sans grinning _wickedly_ and spouting off ten back-to-back puns with no breath between them. "St...stop."

"I was trying to make you laugh. I guess _no pun intended._ " There was an _ungodly_ snort of laughter from Jo, who was near shaking from it as they covered their mouth, Papyrus looking physically _pained_.

Cari whined, giving Undyne a small poke. "Dyyynnnneee. Make him stop."

"' _Dyne?/_ "

"Curious. You seem to have the build and looks of a lizard, but your pattern and scales don't look like any I've ever seen." Alfonzo was inspecting Alphys curiously, making little notes in his notebook.

Alphys paused, looking from the three monsters, to the children, then down to Alfonzo. "This one is mine. So. How do you feel about anime?" Alfonzo looked confused, brows drawn together and head tilting.

"An...ime? What's that?" Jo shot the child an incredulous look, looking startled.

"What? How do you not know what anime is? It's _everywhere_ , nowadays."

"Really? I must never notice, then." He wandered over to Alphys' bookshelf, looking curious. "Oh, I've read a bit of these. Not much."

"Oh! They're quite interesting," Alphys followed after, looking curious and a little amused at the child, and, huh, not bad. For a human.

Cari looked curious, and gave a small yawn as she settled down, a bit. "So, who's this?"

"This is Alphys, the current Royal Scientist," Undyne answered, easily adjusting the child so she didn't fall off her shoulders. "The lazy punning skeleton was the old one." Sans looked startled for a moment before shrugging.

"Eh, wasn't my thing."

"Really? He's sciencey, but not royal sciencey." The girl clung tightly to Undyne, starting to further slump down as her eyelids drooped closed.

"Yeah, he seems pretty...Sans-ish, but he at least knew what he was doing. Built the Core, after all."

"Eheh, yeah, that's what they say," Sans grinned, scratching at the back of his head. "So, we should probably get these kids down for a nap, or something."

" _I take offense to that. Your wiring was nowhere close to mine._ "

"Heh, not really..." At Undyne's look, Sans waved her off. "Nothing, nothing. Come one, there's some spare rooms around here somewhere. And probably some blankets and pillows. Probably." Right. Did not want to think about... _those_ thoughts.

"Alph, do you even have any spare rooms, here?" Undyne was looking around the lab with a frown.

"Ye- No. Not at all." Alphys glanced to a metal door nervously before shooting a grin to them. "Not one bit." Sans only narrowed his eyes, Alphys giving a brighter grin. Or at least, trying to.

"Alph-"

"THERE'S NOTHING DOWN THERE IT'S A LIE!"

" _It's her true lab. I suggest not bringing the children down there._ " When one looked over, Cari was already asleep, and Frisk was swaying on her feet. The others didn't look to be much better off, Sans only sighing and scrubbing at his face.

"Ugh, I'll deal with it tomorrow." A flick of his hand and they were all back at Undyne's, said monster looking at Sans with confusion and quite a bit of startlement. "Teleportation. It's my thing. Just. Shoosh. Sleepover. I told you all we should have just stayed here, but nooo, we had to go _on_ and try to get as far as _possible_."

"You...should not have that much power." Alphys was staring at Sans, her gaze wandering and lingering for a moment in Gaster's direction before she looked back at Sans.

"Story of my life," Sans snorted, digging around for blankets and pillows before dragging them all into the main room, flopping down and not moving. "Seriously. It's like, it's my thing. Super powerful bunch of magic, like, one health, and like, terrible defense. It's just a thing. Honestly, I should probably be dust by now, but, you know, I'm kinda stubborn." Jo cautiously poked Sans, shooting Gaster a worried look and was Sans...alright...? At all?

" _Too much power usage. If he eats and rests, he'll be fine._ " Alphys seemed to glance at Gaster again before shaking her head. Noticing this, the dead skeleton blinked. " _...What?_ "

"Hey, Alph, you okay?" Undyne asked curiously, trying uselessly to detach a sleeping Cari.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just thought I saw something, or heard something... Probably just me being tired." Cari was quietly whining and clinging to Undyne. "So, I didn't know you were a mother."

Undyne narrowed her eyes and was about to respond before snorting at seeing Alfonzo cling to Alphys' lab coat, yawning widely. "Same to you."

Alphys looked to be surprised for a moment. "Huh. It fits you better, though." She attempted to detach Alfonzo, looking confused. She didn't have much success, most of the others already scattered around and passed out in various positions and piles. Papyrus and Tish were curled around each other in a corner, while Sans was passed out on his back, Jo on top of him and Frisk curled into a little ball at his side. Jo also seemed to be trying to grasp at thin air, for some reason. "So...what's the deal, here?"

Undyne gave a shrug, trying to not jostle Cari. "We're getting them to the Barrier."

"You're... Undyne, you know what that requires..."

"Yeah, but...there's one for all of them, right?" Undyne gave a smile before glancing to Frisk. "...Almost all of them." Alphys only sighed, pulling Alfonzo down to throw a blanket over him.

"Yeah...guess so."

A quiet laugh, and Undyne was settling down, prying Cari off enough so the girl could lay in her lap as she scooted closer to Alphys. "I'm attached. To a _human child._ "

"Well, it seems you're not the only one," Alphys chuckled, pointing to the others, children all curled up to them. "We should try to get some rest...it's a long way to the Barrier, after all."

"Yeah... Things are gonna turn out alright."

"I'm sure they will."

::

Outside of Undyne's house, after breakfast, Sans had herded the children together, pointing to a golden spark on the ground. "Show of hands. Who here can see that." One hand was raised half heartedly in the air, accompanied by a yawn. Sans nodded, grabbed Frisk, let her hand brush across it, and then set her back down. "Excellent."

"...Ah, brother..." A glance over showed the other monsters, and some of the kids, were looking at Sans like he was crazy. "...Why."

" _Because obviously he is trying to get the Hanukkah angel to appear._ " Everyone startled at Jo's sudden /snort/ of laughter, Sans only rubbing at his head for a moment. " _I made it up. It is an angel shaped like a dreidel who comes down from the heavens to bestow gifts upon the worthy and damnations to the cursed._ " Jo laughed even more, Sans just waving off the strange looks.

"Don't even worry about it. Just...walking. Just keep walking." And, hm, that was strange...it seemed Alphys and Papyrus _both_ were staring at the spot Gaster was in.

"S...ans? What am I looking at?" Papyrus was tilting his head curiously in Gaster's direction. Sans only glanced from him, to Gaster, to the gaggle of children.

"Huh...maybe... Yo, Alphys, I'm gonna borrow your lab." With that, Sans was disappearing from sight.

"How does he _do_ that?!"

"Magic." Jo nodded, looking completely serious.

Alphys gave a groan, looking fed up. "You are just like those two-... Huh." Jo only grinned wider, looking quite a bit like Sans as they turned around and headed back towards Hotland.

"Magic, indeed." Gaster _had_ filled them in on a few things yesterday during the walk and why he couldn't be seen. "Come, tiny children. Our adventure continues."

" _Interesting..._ " Gaster shook his head, looking thoughtful. " _You seven are something else._ " That had Jo pausing, nervously looking to Gaster and speaking quietly to where only he would hear.

"Se-Seven?" Please god no.

" _Why don't you ask purple about the 'legend,' then?_ " Gaster gestured over towards Alfonzo. There was a minute of quiet bickering and walking before the others jumped at Jo suddenly falling to the ground, clutching their heart in dramatic horror.

"Lord...Lord, please. Give me the **PATIENCE** to deal with this." The undead skeleton only patted Jo's head as best he could.

" _There there._ "


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long absence, you guys! But don't worry, you can expect quite a few updates in the next couple of days! We're back, baby!

"What did you do to my lab?!"

"Um..." Sans glanced back at the _wreck_ the lab was in, papers scattered everywhere, multiple computers stacked together, and something obviously burning on a table in a corner. Sans himself was wearing a labcoat with an old ID badge clipped to it, red glasses on as he giggled nervously. "Science?"

"Dammit, Gaster, why can you never control your... Your... Ga... Wait." Sans looked delighted, immediately rambling on about strings of numbers and space-time events and the weakening of dimensional barriers as he dragged some papers over to Alphys, holding them out like an eager puppy. She slowly took them, staring at Gaster for a moment before flipping through.

"I _knew_ you looked familiar!" Sans nodded at Papyrus' shout, and, yes, good. Familiarity and seeing was happening. Right on track.

"Uh, not to point out the fact you're all insane...but who are you talking about, here?" Cari was on Undyne's shoulders again, shamelessly resting her arms on the monster's head.

" _Obviously_ they're talking to the dead ghost skeleton floating right there," Jo gestured to Gaster dramatically, sounding as if it should be obvious.

"Oh, so _that's_ what that is! I thought it was just some weird shadow thing." Cari looked a bit amused, tilting her own head. Sans paused at that, looking at the other kids, and, huh...Cari and Frisk hadn't been able to see Gaster before...

"Show of hands, who sees the shadow figure standing right there." Every single child rose their hands, as well as Alphys and Papyrus and Undyne very cautiously. "Oh, huh, didn't expect that."

" _Sans, what did you do_." Gaster at this point was only staring at Sans with his eyes narrowed. He _had_ to have done _something_ , for this all to happen.

"I swear I did not cause this at all." Sans was running around the lab again and gathering up papers and blueprints, about a dozen more floating around him with blue energy coating them as he read them over. "Huh...maybe- Well, I mean, it would make sense why they seem to know of us but we don't know them... A singular Run condensed from multiples...but that wouldn't make sense- But if it did happen, which it obviously is-" A pause, Sans quietly mumbling under his breath. "Holy fucking shit this could work."

" _Wait_..." Gaster looked over Sans shoulder with a frown, tilting his head and trying to snatch at the papers. " _What do you mean it could work? It's been_ _ **countless Runs.**_ _Wouldn't this show itself sooner, at least?_ "

"It's been countless Runs but this is seven separate ones condensed into one...not sure how it happened but if there's already five it's to be assumed..." Sans seemed to be lost in his thoughts, hardly aware of what he was saying as he snatched a blueprint of the Core, pouring over it, red pen marking things here and there and scribbles of lines showing increased power outputs. "Weakening of timelines slipped into one...just rearrange a few cords, adjust some things, and I could totally do this without dying."

" _Young man, I_ _ **forbid**_ _you from following through on this plan until you can guarantee a survival rate of_ _ **at least**_ _eighty percent._ " Gaster had his arms crossed, and was looking as much like a dripping piece of the Void as he possibly could as he loomed over Sans.

Sans quietly looked from Gaster, to the Core, marked something off, and then nodded. "Eighty-one percent."

" _Acceptable._ " With that, Sans was scrambling around the lab and grabbing things, Alphys only throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Anyone wanna fill me in, here?!"

Jo spoke up, looking a bit curious. "They're gonna try to make him physical and alive. So, how do the different timelines and dimensions play into this?" Sans paused and pulled the child into a hug, patting their head.

"My child. Yes, alright... Dad, explain." With that, Sans was gathering a few more things and disappearing from the room with a wicked grin and a flash of teleportation.

" _...We're going to blow shit up._ "

"FATHER! THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!" While Papyrus yelled, Alphys just looked ready to forget the whole day.

"Nah, it's cool," Cari waved off. "Blow all the shit up." Jo choked on a laugh, looking wildly amused.

" _You weren't supposed to hear that_ /"

"I think they all did, though," Jo mused, dropping one of the forgotten blueprints and reading over the marks Sans had made, slowly nodding and holding it up to Gaster. "The number is 62% and it's circled. Is that bad?" Gaster only crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "So...that's bad?"

" _Yes, Jo. It's bad. I'll be right back._ " He disappeared from in front of them, some of them able to hear a distant yell of " _ **SANS!**_ "

"Well." Undyne coughed, breaking the silence. "That was something. Any other stupid things we should know about before they happen." Alphys only shrugged, cut off by the sound of a wall breaking before she could speak.

"HELLO DARLINGS~!" After that, there was the sound of a loud gasp.

They turned to Papyrus, who looked absolutely starstruck. " _It's the real Mettaton,_ " he managed to squeak out.

Tish rose her eyebrow, looking curious. "A performer?"

"Performer?! I am the best - and only - entertainer in all of the Underground!" Tish looked interested in that, Jo only sighing and rubbing at their head and...this was going to be a long day, wasn't it?

"What kind of entertainer?"

"Are you _BLIND?!_ Mettaton makes only the best shows on any of the two Underground networks! Cooking, theater, news, he does it _all perfectly!_ " At Papyrus' words Mettaton was sliding up to him, form no longer that of a rectangular robot, his body now looking more humanoid.

"Why, how very kind of you to say, darling~ Tell me, what is your name?"

Papyrus was only staring at Mettaton's new form, unable to form words. "Uh..." Tish, who was still being carried by him, only seemed amused, and, really, it would be wrong of her not to _help._

"This, of course, is The Great Papyrus. I, as well, am The Great and Powerful Tish. It is lovely to meet you." She spoke with all the grace of a dancer, smiling with **INTEGRITY**.

Mettaton cooed, crouching down the smallest amount and pinching at her cheeks. "You are a- _dorable!_ Why, I could just eat you up! And you speak with the poise of a fellow performer!" Tish gave a sweet giggle, Cari and Jo looking at her as if she was suddenly evil.

"How kind of you! I am so glad you were able to tell! I am indeed a performer, although more of the dancing variety. As soon as my ankle is in tip top shape, I'd love to show you just what The Great and Powerful Tish can do."

"Your _ankle?!_ Why, darling, haven't you heard? The show must go on! Alphys!"

"Ye-Yes?" Oh god this would not be good whatever it was.

Mettaton gestured to Tish. "Fix this poor darling's ankle!"

"...I don't have healing magic."

"But you have _science!_ " Alphys only stared blankly at Mettaton before looking to Tish, and then the destroyed lab, hands twitching.

"I mean...it wouldn't be _too_ hard to concoct something to heal a sprained ankle," Alfonzo pointed out quietly, Alphys giving a slow nod at the words. She could do it...she knew she could.

"Oh, I always knew you were clever, Alphy! Darling, it would be your greatest achievement, yet! The first to administer aid to a human since..."

"Since what?" Frisk asked curiously, Jo having dragged her away from some sharp looking objects. Undyne was only sitting down because, yeah, they were gonna be here a while.

"Hm? Oh, just since a long time ago."

"Kay."

"We're gonna be here all day, aren't we," Undyne groaned, Tish only looking _delighted_ at the idea of her ankle being healed up.

Cari poked at Undyne with a huff. "Entertain me."

"...Wanna learn how to use a spear?"

" _Hell yes!_ "

"Oh, hell no," Jo snapped. "Do you know how terrible an idea that is?!" Glancing to Alphys for backup, they sighed in defeat at seeing her and Alfonzo were already working on an 'antidote'. "Of all the times for Dad to leave, it had to be now..." Tish, at this point, had loosened her arms from around Papyrus and was holding them out to Mettaton, looking as if he were an _angel._ Mettaton was only too glad to scoop Tish into his arms, already talking about his /own/ dance career, Papyrus and Tish hanging onto every word. "Lord...

"Lord, you know what I'm going to ask."

::

"What...happened." Sans was standing beside Jo and looking confused at the chaos that was the lab, as well as looking completely exhausted himself. "You leave for a few hours to rewrite the laws of time and space and look what happens."

Gaster stood at his other side, his eyes narrowed at the smallest skeleton. "I don't know how, but you did this."

"What? How is this _my_ fault," Sans defended, looking horribly and dramatically offended. "I blame Pap. Pap and Mettaton."

"And then what happened in the twenty- _fourth_ movie," Tish asked curiously. Mettaton seemed to be delightly in his audience, voice dramatic as he spoke.

"Why, that was the movie with a _twist_!" A wide grin. "I posed _super_ dramatically!"

" _How_ dramatically?"

"Like _this!_ "

"This...this is a mess..." Sans spoke quietly, sliding down the wall and just sitting, snagging Frisk as she ran past and dragging her in for cuddling. "This is a horrible mess." Jo was quietly inspecting Gaster, giving light pokes to him.

"So, okay, I'm guessing what you two did was pull your Soul through multiple dimensions and timelines, right?"

"Something similar, at least," Gaster said. He looked _exhausted,_ a hand to his forehead as he sat on a nearby chair. "So, where is the forever-teenage lizard?" As soon as he was sitting, Jo was happily crawling into his lap and setting down.

" _Excuse_ you!" Alphys seemed offended at that, looking over from where she was holding a bubbling purple concoction, Alfonzo beside her with plastic goggles over his glasses. "I am being a genius!"

"And yet you're still a teenager," he called back to her. He ran a hand through Jo's hair as best he could, wrinkling his nose. "You _need_ to have your hair brushed, tiny child."

"Oh, right! Thanks for reminding me." With that, Jo was taking out the ribbon and ruffling their hair to make it even _more_ of a wreck, tying the ribbon back around a top set of hair to where the bangs still completely covered their eyes. "Darkness is my friend." Gaster narrowed his eyes down at them.

"Sans." A startled squeak from beside them, Sans looking up at them before rubbing his eyes.

"No, no, totally awake. What's up." He was still clinging to Frisk, because, yes. Tiny child.

"Comb." While Gaster held his hand out, Frisk was only cuddling against Sans and looking content. Sans rolled his eyes but managed to dig one up anyways, handing it over before setting back down because, yes, a nap sounded nice right now. Even if Jo was left at the Mercy of Gaster and trying to escape. Gaster easily took the comb and started going through Jo's hair with a surprising amount of experience.

It was a few moments before Jo finally settled down, absently playing with the ribbon before narrowing their eyes. "...You're a skeleton...how are you so good at combing _hair_."

"It comes with being a parent."

"...Your kids are also skeletons."

"It's a parental thing. You'll understand when you're older."

"...Nah." And, resist the yawn, Jo. Resist it.

"Sure you will. Adoption is always an option." He was damn well going to get some great-great grandkids. When there wasn't much of a response, a glance down showed that Jo was already asleep in his lap. " _Honestly,_ " he said with a roll of his eyes. "You're just like your father."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of mega-update.

"I was practicing to dance Swan Lake," Tish proudly proclaimed to Mettaton.

"Oh? I don't think I've heard of that one."

"Really? It's great!" Tish, who had been doing a few warm-ups to make sure her ankle was all better, was immediately launching into her part. "It's my _favorite_ dance out of all the ones we've learned!"

"It's also the oldest and most boring dance _ever_ ," Jo snorted, looking a bit amused as they watched Tish dance across the area.

"Oh, don't mind them, darling! I think it's absolutely wonderful! Surely you have the lead! I can't imagine anyone better suited." At that, a rather sour look passed over Tish's face.

"The Great and Powerful Tish is well suited to the lead, yes, unfortunately our instructed decided that _Amanda_ was a better 'sport' about the role." An indignity huff. "Apparently I don't 'get along well with others'."

"What?! Preposterous! You're so elegant and graceful! Although you may want to have your feet turned out a bit more, dear. Proper posture."

"Oh, yes, of course!" Tish immediately corrected her stance, looking back to Mettaton. Looking down at her, he gave a nod.

"You know, there's a bit of a play I'm having in a day or so. I still need someone to fill in for the lead love interest, but..." Sighing, Mettaton gave a meaningful look to Papyrus. "It seems no one wanted to volunteer." Papyrus and Tish shared a look before both raised their hands.

"I'll do it!" Jo tsked and shook their head, about to speak before pausing at the inarticulate scream of rage from a dozen or so feet away.

"So. That sounded not good."

"I. HATE. THESE. STEAM. VENTS."

"Oh, so _that's_ where he wandered off to." Mettaton looked a bit curious, tilting his head towards the noise. "I was wondering how he'd been going, on his own." Looking back to Tish, he gave a smile. "I think you're a better dancer than actor, sweetheart. But don't worry, we'll work on it!"

"The Great and Powerful Tish completely understands this."

"Uh, so...is that...another human kid?" Undyne asked hesitantly, looking at the child that seemed to be trying to figure out how the steam vents worked. And failing. Horrifically.

"I dunno, let's find out. HEY, HUMAN CHILD!" The child looked to them in startlement, staring.

Frisk raised her hand, bouncing up. "I can go help him!" Without another word, the girl was running off to solve the puzzle. Jo only shook their head, looking amused.

"That girl is something." It was only a few minutes before Frisk was back and dragging the new kid with her, who looked startled and confused. "Yo. State your name and age and we probably won't kill you."

"Wait, what?!" The child looked horrified, holding his frying pan up defensively.

"Don't worry, just a joke. Sorry if I made you _steamed_. Just tell us your name and age and things will /pan/ out for you fine." The boy looked at their group, incredibly confused before his gaze landed on Mettaton.

"...Wait..."

"Speak or I assume you're five and then Frisk will no longer be the youngest." Six. There were now six. They weren't even _surprised_ at this point.

"Wha- I find myself to be quite offended by that, thank you! I am Lucien Montgomery, and I am thirteen. And you are," he asked curiously. There was a beat of silence, Tish walking over and clinging to the teen's apron.

"The Great and Powerful Tish claims this one as hers. Mine. You can't have him. Hi, I'm Tish and I'm 10 and you're mine, now. These other people are unimportant except for The Great Papyrus and The Fantastic Mettaton." There were offended looks from multiple people.

"Oh. Hello, I'm Lucien, it's nice to meet you. You may not want to hold onto that, it has a couple stains." He gestured to his apron, looking to the group. "Well, isn't this a fun little party?"

"Dude, pretty sure no one cares about the stains. None of us have showered in probably days," Jo yawned, walking over and studying the teen before nodding. "Alright, so, I'm Jo and I'm 12. That's Frisk, who's 8, Cari, who's 10, those three you know, that's Undyne, who's a creepy royal guard fish or something, that's Alfonzo who's 9, that's Alphys who's a scientist, that's Sans and Gaster who also scientists only _better_ ones-" Offended gasps from Alphys and Alfonzo. "-and...no, that's everyone, okay. Also your clothes are crazy, man." They looked like something their _grandparents_ might wear.

There was a quiet pause before there was a ringing noise. "Jiminy Christmas! What on Earth is that?!" There was a long silence from Jo, who slowly rubbed at their eyes.

"Lord, give me **PATIENCE**... That's a phone. Frisk is probably trying to call Toriel again. Don't worry about it." How the hell did this kid not know about phones, and that phrase... "Hey, Lucien, how long have you been down here?"

"I'd say a bit over three weeks? Yes, that sounds about right- When was the last time you all had a proper meal?" His hand now on his hip, Lucien was looking at each of the children with disapproval.

"...He's the mom friend," Jo groaned, looking pained. "I don't- Cari. You deal with him."

"I dunno, a couple weeks," Cari answered.

"Good _God!_ "

"Cari, you're literally of no help whatsoever. You _and_ your stupid 80s hair." Undyne was only standing straighter, looking fiercely protective.

"What do you mean /weeks/?!"

Cari ignored her, narrowing her eyes at Jo. "Of course it's 80s. What other decade would it be?" Lucien and Alfonzo looked confused at that, slowly shrugging it off because, really. _Everyone_ here was strange, honestly.

"Gee, I dunno, Cari, maybe something from /this/ decade?" The girl only looked to Jo as though they were from another world. "Just- Whatever. Can we please continue this stupid bullshit adventure-"

Lucien gave a loud gasp, looking disappointed in Jo. "Language! Especially around the tiny child!"

"English." Alfonzo smiled at the looks. "That's the language we're speaking of. If you prefer, we can speak in Gibberish. Or Latin."

"...What?"

"Latin. It's a dead language."

"What? You're nine...there's no way you can speak Latin." At the clear challenge, Alfonzo gave a wider smile.

"Carpe diem."

Most of the adults, and one or two of the children started to laugh, looking incredibly amused. Undyne was still looking vaguely upset. "Let's get back to the subject of not eating for weeks."

"We eat," Jo defended, shrugging. "I mean, kinda hard to eat down here when half the food is probably poisonous and must of us were hidden away trying not to get killed."

"Poisonous?! Haven't you _tried_ the snails?!" Papyrus gave a tiny gasp, looking _delighted_.

"At last! A human child who understands the nutritous value of snails!"

"And not to mention scrumptious! I've considered serving them alongside a bit of pasta." There was a 'snerk' sound from Sans, who looked very amused as Lucien was suddenly tackled by Papyrus and pulled into a hug, most of the others looking _horrified_. Lucien looked a bit surprised before happily relaxing in the hold. Because this felt nice. And being with so many friendly people filled him with a warm feeling of **KINDNESS**.

"Alright, alright, let's keep moving. It's not much longer to the Barrier from here." While Jo nudged and pushed the others along, Sans dropped back to quietly talk to Gaster.

"Okay, so, most of yesterday is a bit blurry when it came to the science I was doing. Is there a reason there's six kids here that all fell within a month and none of us remember seeing them? This one got as far as _Hotland_."

Gaster quietly whispered, "You remember where each piece of armor and each weapon was found, yes?" Sans stumbled in his steps, eyes slightly widening.

"You...don't think..." There was no way... Shaking it off, Sans tried for a smile. "It's probably just where their timelines crossed, though, right? It'll probably untangle once they get through the Barrier."

"I don't think so, Sans. If that were so, I wouldn't be here." Shaking his head, Gaster gave a worried look. "I'm not sure what to make of this." Sans only sighed, looking exhausted as he looked them all over.

"Frisk was the only one who saw the Save, right...what if this Run is still just _one Run_..."

"That's what I was thinking. But what changed? She's always ten. And they're never..." He gave a vague gesture to the kids.

"Alive?" Jo was suddenly standing behind them, looking curious. "Are you guys talking about how we should all be dead with our Souls in jars, or something?"

"You shouldn't all be dead, and jars are tacky." Jo only rolled their eyes, Sans still trying to recover from the unexpected startle.

"Yeah, whatever. I've been piecing it together too, ya know. Plus I read over Sans' notes and journals when he wasn't looking when we stayed at his house-"

"You what?!"

"But I figure my Run was the one right before Frisk's, yeah? That's why I'm able to see more of what's going on. It's why I thought I should be dead in the Ruins. Because I _did_ die there, or at least, I should have. Probably why Alfonzo was so terrified of Undyne when we met her, too, because she probably killed him in _his_ Run." Gaster only sighed heavily, rubbing at his forehead. He did not need another Sans in his life, even if he loved his sons.

"...Okay," Sans started. "To be fair, we never lied." Jo only rolled their eyes, looking a bit amused.

"Guess you didn't. I don't think the others have realized it, though." A small pause, Jo almost looking curious. "Huh...I wonder if when we get through the Barrier we go back to _our_ Runs. Would that mean I'd end up in the Ruins right before I die?"

"That's what we were just discussing. I would assume not, as it seems each timeline has converged onto one Run. Unless Reset, Runs typically don't change." Gaster _may_ have scooped them up at that point, carrying them. Jo only seemed startled for a moment before easily relaxing and snuggling into the hold, much more relaxed.

"Makes sense. Still doesn't explain _why_ all our Runs converged, though..." A tiny yawn, and, yes, being carried was very nice.

"You're right. It doesn't." And there was the biggest question of them all.

Why?


	14. Chapter 14

"You're going to make a meal out of _what?_ "

"Those burgers! They're near everywhere, in this area. I have a feeling I can _spice things up,_ " Lucien said with a wide grin.

"Really? Cause I have a feeling this will somehow go horribly wrong," Jo sighed, rubbing at their eyes from where they were still being carried by Gaster. "Seriously- Cari. Cari, back me up here."

Cari whined, wrapped around Undyne. "I could so go for a milkshake and some fries. That would be great."

"For once, we're in agreement." There were similar chimes of agreement from the others, Sans only trying not to laugh and, really, this was a mess, this whole adventure. He was pretty sure he had lost track of how many kids there were at multiple times.

"How about for now we just get to the Resort? They have a restaurant there we can eat at, and it's not too far away by now."

"How much longer," Frisk whined from Sans' arms. She'd been fighting off her sleepiness for the past hour, now, and it was showing. The girl was much more irritable and likely to snap at everyone.

"Hardly even half an hour," Sans reassured, lightly ruffling the girl's hair. "Then we can all rest for the night there."

"I vote we make Jo and Lucien sleep on the floor," Tish volunteered, Cari nodding her agreement. While Lucien gave an offended gasp, there was absolute silence from Jo, who seemed to have fallen _asleep_ in Gaster's arms.

"Between all of us, there should be enough money so no one has to sleep on floors." Alphys was looking exhausted, tugging Alfonzo along, who wasn't much better off since he couldn't stop yawning.

"I am in agreement with the not sleeping on floor things," Undyne noded, Sans cautiously poking Jo before giving a nod, and, yep. Definitely his kid. Frisk was softly tugging on his sleeve, looking half asleep.

"Where's Mom?" Sans paused at that, looking confused, understanding, panicked, and hopeless in that order and oh god someone save him.

"Ah...she...is..." Help, help, help.

Frisk only gave a quiet hum, cuddling him closer. "Love you, Dad." ...Oh man, he was so shattered and broken and done for and _doomed_.

"Love you, too, Frisk."

"I see! You have _two_ children!" Papyrus nodded, looking as if it made perfect sense, Sans only looking more broken and looking to Gaster for help.

Gaster only gave a shrug, looking incredibly amused. "My hands are tied."

"You are a horrible person," Sans whined, tucking Frisk protectively close and wait...if he was- Oh, lovely. There was the blush. Right there. Goddamn remembering Resets.

"Ohholy _shit_ man your entire face is _blue_ ," Undyne snorted, seeming wildly amused as Sans just pulled his jacket hood over his head.

Alphys snickered, looking incredibly amused. "Didn't we used to always call you blueberry?" There was an utter sound of brokenness from Sans, who looked very, _very_ pathetic.

"Please...please don't bring that back."

"Aw, Sans! I didn't know you had the ability to be adorable!" Undyne had a shit-eating grin and looked as though she was enjoying his pain immensely. Sans only gave Undyne a rather dark look, eyes narrowing.

"Don't start a fight you won't win, Undyne." Seeing her about to speak, he only gave a wicked grin. "I remember why you were at the Dump the first day, don't forget."

" _...How?!_ "

"Mmmagic." A little waggling hand gesture for effect. Undyne groaned, looking fed up with the trip.

"I hate you, and your devil spawn."

"That's fair," Sans nodded, looking rather proud of himself. A pause, and he was giving a little 'snerk' sound. It seemed him and Papyrus had two kids each. Ha. Like Gaster, indeed. When he looked over, Mettaton was ranting to the asleep Tish about the troubles of theater and how hard it was to make it, and such things. Papyrus was doing a little better with his debate with Lucien about different types of pasta, Alphys and Undyne only talking softly and carrying their own asleep kids. Nodding, Sans looked up to Gaster. "This is a pretty messed up family road trip, ya know."

"Seeing as half the family is of a different species, one is a robot, and one is undead, I think I can understand why you'd say that." Gaster snorted, running a hand through Jo's hair before slowing and staring down at them.

"Wait...so are you the undead one? Cause, I mean, you're _technically_ at the exact age you were when you fell- What?" Sans paused and slowed down himself at seeing Gaster looking down at Jo.

"We should curl their hair." Gaster looked determined, giving a nod. "We must."

"...That would actually look really good..." Sans glanced to the other children, giving as low nod. "So, when do you think the last one will show up?"

"Where do you find the last set," he asked, tilting his head. "And plus, it would keep the hair away from their face."

"Secondly, fair point, I worry about them running into things. Firstly, I think it's usually somewhere by the Resort, so we'll probably find the kid hanging around there."

"Then I think they'll show up at the Resort."

::

"...Sans? Why'd you stop?" Alphys looked curiously to Sans, who had stopped dead in his tracks in front of the Resort before suddenly flicking his hand upwards, an indignant cry of 'lemme go!' coming from a good ten feet above them. "...Ah."

"Kid, I'm gonna give you some advice. Jumping off of buildings onto people doesn't work out for the best." A kid dressed in cowboy attire was hovering in front of them, blue magic wrapped around him and guns at his side.

"What the- Humans! Real actual humans!"

"Yo." Jo wiggled down from Gaster's hold before walking over to the kid, scrubbing at their eyes. "Guessin' you been here a while, then, huh?"

"That's...an outfit," Cari commented, Alfonzo and Tish nodding in agreement because, wow. Wow.

"Yeah, 'bout a month! How'd ya know?"

"Wild guess," Jo snorted, waving at Sans to set the kid down, Sans rolling his eyes before doing so. "Alright, let me guess, fell down the mountain, dodged a bunch of crazy monsters, ended up here, and now you're trying to get home, right?"

Frisk hopped over to him, holding her hand out to the child. "I'm Frisk. I'm eight." The new child beamed, shaking Frisk's hand happily.

"Howdy! Name's Jack Harrison and I just turned eleven. Nice ta meet ya! And yeah, actually, to all of that." He looked back to Jo, looking surprised. "How'd you know all that?"

"Mmmagic~"

Lucien gave him a smile filled with **KINDNESS**. "The same has happened to us. Would you like to join us in attempting to return home?"

"Heck yeah I would! Life's always more fun with a posse around!" At Jack's response, Jo was quietly snorting under their breath, and giving a mumble about watching too many cowboy movies. "First though, do ya'll have anything to eat? Bratty and Catty have been feedin' me nothin' but stuff found in the trash."

"Oh, I know the perfect thing! See, I was just working out in my head the perfect recipe for snail spaghetti!" Papyrus seemed quite pleased at the declaration while Jack only tilted his head at Lucien, slowly nodding.

"Well, I'd be willin' to try anythin' once!" Jo was quietly nudging Cari, trying not to snort with laughter.

"The Southern is strong in this one."

Cari was hiding giggles of her own, giving a nod. "Definitely. Is he from the Old West?"

"Nope!" Both Jo and Cari squeaked and scrambled away at Jack suddenly being right beside them. "My dad grew up in it, though! Said it was the best time of his life before he and his family settled down where we live now!" At that, Sans was quietly frowning and looking to Gaster. The Old West had been...the early 1900s, right? But the human year should have been near 2000 or so, give or take a decade.

"How old's your dad?" Jack paused, seeming to think about the question.

"Um...I think he's 28, or somethin', maybe?" A pause. "/Maybe/ 30. I dunno."

Jo gave a slow shake off their head. "Wait..."

Gaster quickly waved it off. "Come on, then. I heard that there's a restaurant, inside. We can all do with a proper meal." While everyone was bustled off inside, Jo just silently bit the inside of their cheek. If what they thought was happening was right... A tiny sigh, Jo quietly following after Gaster, and, really...just how hard was it going to be for them to get home?

"Ooh, what sort of things does this restaurant serve?" Lucien was looking up at Papyrus curiously, an absent hand clinging to his cape.

"All kinds of things!" Papyrus was rambling off in an instint about all the food they served, the others already piling into the Resort and towards the restaurant, Mettaton heading to the desk to get them rooms for the night. Jo was just quietly trailing after Gaster with a hand clutching over their heart, looking a bit unsettled. Seven of them...seven Souls...

Gaster rose an eyebrow, glancing back to Jo. "Something on your mind?" He showed down, walking alongside them with curiosity.

"...How many monsters live in the Underground?"

"I'd say quite a lot. Why?"

"...Just curious, I guess." Jo absently clinged together to Gaster's shirt, and, really...seven kids for the freedom of an entire race? It seemed like a pretty easy choice. One Undyne had decided, when she'd first seen them. And that was with just five of them, now there was seven. Seven humans... "Undyne was right."

"Hm, you'll see." He'd seen plenty of timelines, after all. This one looked to be one of the better ones.

"...Uh...Gran- Gaster, why...is Papyrus on stage with the microphone?"

"...He's what?"

"Well, I mean...technically he's fighting with Mettaton over the mic." Gaster could only stare in confusion and...what. The others were only watching in amusement and egging on their favorite, Alphys sighing and getting them tables. It was then Tish climbed up on stage.

"Darlings, please," With that she was snatching the mic and flashing a dramatic pose. "It's time for the _true_ star to take the stage."

Mettaton gasped, looking adoring. "My _darling!_ Someone get the video camera." Sans was already recording everything on his phone, looking rather amused.

"This is great. Best Run yet." Tish, they found out a few seconds later, could dance very beautifully. Her singing, however... It left a bit to be desired.

"Ooh, darling, you're such a good singer! And with my help, you can be even better! I don't think I can make your dancing any better than it is," Mettaton said, scooping her into his arms as he cooed to her. Tish seemed quite pleased with the doting, Jo only snorting under their breath.

"Well now we know who the soccer mom is- $20 on Sans being the PTA mom."

"I resent that."

"Okay, but would I be _wrong_. I mean, let's be honest, it's either you or Grandpa. One of you is gonna be the PTA mom."

"Are you kidding? Of course he is. You never saw him when we were kids." Jo perked up at that, looking curious.

"Oo, embarrassing family stories. Tell tell."

"Okay, my first day of school-"

Gaster was turning to Sans with a snap, glaring at him. "We never speak of that day." Sans only kept up his shit-eating grin, looking entirely too amused with the situation.

"Hey, _you're_ the one-" Papyrus was snatching Sans up and covering his mouth, shaking his head silently.

"Brother, no."

"Sans, _yes._ " Undyne slid over to them, looking entirely too amused. "Wasn't that the day that-" Undyne was quickly tackled to the floor by _Alphys_ , who was covering her mouth with a haunted look in her eyes.

" _No._ " Jo only looked up to Gaster, eyebrow raising.

"Not until you're _at least_ thirteen." Jo narrowed their eyes, quietly counting on their fingers before nodding.

"Next month, then." Sans was only quietly rustling around his pockets before squealing in delight - Papyrus still holding him - before pulling out a perfectly black ball with a fuse sticking out of it.

"Dude! I still have one left!" With that, Alphys was releasing Undyne to tackle the ball out of his hand and _oh dear god no._ "Nononono wait I lost the recipe for that! Just lemme keep it until I can make more!" Sans was now trying to escape with Papyrus pinning him down, and dear god _no not again_.

" _We will not allow history to repeat._ " Alphys looked to the window consideringly. Sans whined pathetically and nooo that wasn't fair that was his last one! Jo only looked to the item, slowly nodding.

"Is that...a smoke bomb." There was a quiet pause from Jo, their hands twitching. "I want it." Alphys narrowed her eyes at Sans.

"This is for your own good." With that, she was throwing the smoke bomb out the window, and closing it for good measure. There might have been the sound of a small explosion, all of them looking to Sans, who gave a peppy smile.

"Anti-theft measures."

"...Teach me."

"Ye-"

" _NO!_ " Came the cries of four other people.

"Hmph. Rude."


	15. Chapter 15

"So, what's this place? How come it's so big? Is it a giant robot? Why's it all metaly? Why's it so mazey? Why are there so many cords? Why-" Sans quietly covered Frisk's mouth, already looking tired, even if the day _had_ just started.

"Oh man, kid, you just don't stop." Seeing Alphys' look, he rolled his eyes. " _Yes_."

"Ya know, I'm kinda curious about the cords thing too." Sans only pointed to Gaster.

"Blame him."

"Wha- It wasn't _my_ plan!" Gaster looked offended, back to holding Jo in his arms.

"Hey, I'm not the one who designed the Core to be so horribly inefficient on power when it comes to breaking through all of time and space. You were the one who built it, you take responsibly for you horrible energy output."

"And you two helped, so _take responsibility for your own actions._ "

"Nah, too much effort," Sans waved off, Alphys only sighing and shaking her head. "'Sides, it worked out in the end with no major side effects." He _totally_ thought he would have been dead, after that mess.

"Mhm. Except you disrupting the fabric of time and space." Sans only shrugged and shifted to where Frisk was on his shoulders, the other adults wrangling the children into some form of order so no one fell into the Core because, wow. No railings.

"Okay, to be fair, I didn't disrupt- ...Alright, I disrupted it a _little_. I don't see what the big deal is, I've used more magic on more ridiculous things."

"Oh, and don't get me started on the irresponsibility!" Gaster already looked ready to gripe and complain about everything possible.

"Oh, complain, complain. I'm not _that_ bad." A slight pause. "Anymore. 'Sides, the only thing I really use my magic for anymore is teleportation and blasters when absolutely needed."

"And when you want to show off," Papyrus added in.

"Okay, if we're being fair, I haven't seriously showed off in years," Sans pouted, absently correcting Frisk's posture before she could fall off. And, yeah, he'd leave out the mention that it might have been because all the Resets interfered with his magic in a way in which he sometimes had trouble using his magic _period_.

With a huff, the girl dramatically slumped, near sliding down his back because no. Defiance. Sans only rolled his eyes and kept supporting her, and, really, he missed being able to use his magic continuously for hours at a time- Oo, he really hoped Gaster hadn't noticed that he only used it for a few minutes at a time the last few days and each moment after he was exhausted. Gaster was only frowning, looking concerned. "Years?" Because Sans /loved/ his magic, and he loved showing _other_ people his magic. And bragging.

"I can be responsible when I need to be! It just so happens that irresponsiblity is funner." Yes. Distract him with improper grammar. That would work. Judging by Alfonzo's groan, it was working.

"Of all the monsters, it had to be _him?_ "

"Wow. I feel insulted and offended on multiple levels," Sans snorted, adjusting Frisk again. "Sweetie, you're really not helping, here."

"I know," she said happily, trying to bend over backwards. Sans only sighed tiredly, and, really, why. Just _why_. Giving a giggle, she straightened herself before pushing at him. "Come on, come on, let's go!"

"Alright, alright, we're going-"

"Race you to the end of this place!" Like that, most of the kids were out of the monster's arms and running off to try to be first, Sans only looking worn. Frisk was only looking at Sans, her eyes wide.

"Do the thing." Sans glanced up to Frisk before looking at the other children, finally sighing dramatically and flicking his hand, nodding at hearing a distant cry of triumph. Jo only shook their head, perfectly content to stay in Gaster's arms.

"You're weak."

"He truly is." Gaster looked amused, continuing on ahead of Sans. He froze, looking back behind their smaller group and narrowing his eyes. "I could have sworn..." Sans and Jo looked at him curiously, the others all intent on trying to catch the kids.

"What's up?" Sans glanced to where he was looking, seeing nothing but the Core itself. "I mean, if you're losing it, now's probably not the best time."

"No, no, it just...felt like we were being followed." Sans only tensed up, remembering some very _clear_ Runs that still gave him nightmares, and, no. It was Hotland. It was far too hot for something like _him_ so...

"Well, that's dramatic." Jo blinked at Sans' words, looking down to see his eyes were sparking blue, the child frowning. "Come on, let's catch up with the others before they end up having a _rematch_."

"Yes. Ye- Why would someone want to follow us that wasn't the weed?"

"I dunno, you're the all-knowing one, or something," Sans waved off, blue fading from his eyes a bit too quickly. "It's not like there's anyone _but_ him."

"Well..." Gaster took another glance back before shaking it off. "You're right. We should go make sure they don't destroy Fluffybuns' castle." A snort of laughter from Jo, who looked very amused.

"I'm sorry, _Fluffybuns_?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. The King of the Underground, Asgore Dreemurr. He's actually quite soft, in the metaphorical _and_ literal sense."

"And so you call him _Fluffybuns_?"

"Of course. The former Queen does."

"Who's the former Queen?"

"Someone who is incredibly rude." Sans only rolled his eyes at that, looking a bit amused as he yawned.

"C'mon. We got a party to catch up with, and all that."

"Sans, are you alright?"

"Uh...last I knew of, yeah, I'm fine." At the unimpressed looks, Sans only rolled his eyes again. "Yawning every five seconds is normal for me, you know this."

"Alright, alright. Let's move along, then."

::

"Golly, Chara, I didn't think you'd get the Souls so fast!" A giddy giggle, a familiar yellow flower appearing in front of Frisk. "Just goes to show I never should have doubted you for a second! You got all seven Souls!"

Frisk stepped back, looking surprised before she frowned. "What are you talking about?" And who on Earth was Chara? Flowey only laughed, looking amused.

"The seven Souls to break the Barrier, of course! After that, all the monsters will be free, and we can declare war on the humans!" A happy little wiggle, leaves waving in a cute manner. "I'll meet up with you soon, Chara!" With that, the flower was disappearing, right as the others started rounding the corner.

Still looking upset, Frisk waited until Sans caught up to ask. "Why do there need to be seven Souls to break the Barrier?" Sans looked startled at the question, as well as a bit uneasy, before he hesitantly answered.

"It's... Back when humans and monsters fought the humans sealed us in here. They used their seven most powerful human spellcasters to make the Barrier, so it takes seven human souls to break it."

"...Who's Chara?"

"Where...did you hear that name?" Sans asked, even more uneasy. If that damn weed _had_ found Frisk...if it was one of the Runs where- No, no, not this one.

The girl seemed to shrink a bit, speaking soft enough for the other kids to not hear. "F...lowey. He doesn't seem very mean." Sans only sighed, scooping Frisk into his arms and cuddling her close.

"No, he doesn't, does he...at least not at first... Do me a favor and let me know when you see him again, yeah?" They needed to hurry. The sooner they got these kids through the Barrier, the better. Especially before anything else terrible happened. She looked up at him, giving a small nod.

"Okay. How close are we?"

"We should probably get there by the end of the day, at least, maybe early morning depending on how fast we're going." Jo, at hearing that, frowned and curled closer to Gaster, some of the other kids doing the same.

"Okay." Frisk cuddled closer to Sans, looking upset by the fact. She didn't want to leave all her friends. But she had to find her family. Undyne, seeking to lift the mood, gave the best smile she could.

"So, what are you brats gonna do once you're outta here, huh?"

"The Great and Powerful Tish is _of course_ going to go _straight_ to her teacher and explain any missed recitals." Tish pouted after a moment. "And try again for that lead..."

Cari grinned, looking a bit excited. "My Uncle Johnny and Aunt Kitty said they were gonna teach me how to ride a motor bike."

"Once I finish high school, I'm going to attempt to go to culinary school," Lucien proudly proclaimed. "I'm supposed to cook the turkey, this year."

"We're supposed ta be visitin' family a few hours away!" Jack bounced, looking excited at the thought. "We haven't seen them in _ages_ and it's gonna be _great_ seein' 'em again!"

"My older brother agreed to talk to his high school teachers for me to get some of the work so I can try it," Alfonzo grinned, looking happy at the thought of challenging work. "I can't wait to learn all the things he's been going on about."

Frisk gave a laugh, looking excited. "My brother said he was going to take me to the park, and that he was on school break." With the kids all excitedly boasting and talking about their plans, none of them really noticed that Jo had remained silent and curled up to Gaster, drooping more than a bit.

Gaster looked down at them with a sigh and gave them a small nudge. "And you," he asked quietly. "What are your plans?" Jo shrugged, curling closer.

"Same as usual, I guess. Go to school, do homework, listen to music, and pretend my parents don't exist same way they pretend I don't. Nothing too exciting."

"...You know, don't you?" Jo paused at that, looking curious.

"Uh...about what should I know, exactly?" They had been more concerned with going back when this trip had been the most fun they had in...ages. The most they had been _wanted_ in ages. But Gaster's tone...didn't sound good.

Gaster snorted, looking vaguely amused. "You're certainly your father's child." Jo blinked before blushing a small amount, hiding their face in Gaster's neck with a muttered little 'I wish.' "Be careful what you wish for. He falls asleep while standing." There was only a silence from the child, a small shift showing them slumping down with a little mumble, looking to be completely asleep. "Sans, you've influenced them far too much."

Sans looked up from where Frisk was telling him all about her brother, looking to Jo before snorting in amusement. "Maybe a bit."

Honestly.


	16. Chapter 16

"Well, this is a familiar sight." The group was standing in front of Asgore's house, looking up at it.

"Why...does it look like Toriel's house?" Jo questioned, rubbing at their eyes a bit as they stood beside Gaster, hand absently gripping at some clothing. "Like...exactly like Toriel's."

"Once you meet the King, you'll understand." Gaster ruffled their hair with amusement, pushing it away from their eyes. "Once inside, I would suggest not straying, alright?"

"Sure...I mean, how much trouble could we get into, right? It's just a small house." Half the children had already run ahead which might have been why there was a suddenly large crashing sound and then various cries of 'I didn't do it!' "...Ya know what, I'm just gonna...take those words back."

"My thoughts exactly." Gaster tugged them along with a snicker. "Are you ready to meet the King of the Underground?"

"Nope. Not at all. Still, can't be anymore ridiculous than anything else we've faced on this trip- I mean, a few days ago you were pretty much a ghost-" A sudden pause, Jo narrowing their eyes. "Okay, so, I get why Dad could see you, due to his magic and all, but why could _I_ see you in the beginning? Even before the others?"

"...I think you'd rather I not say anything." Smirking, Gaster looked around and hm. Asgore was much more dreary than he remembered.

"...That's cruel and now I must know." The others were all running around and looking for the keys to the lock on the stairs, at least three fighting over one while Jo just quietly let go of Gaster before stepping over the chains, gesturing dramatically. That caused the oldest to laugh, and follow after them.

"You're certainly something."

"I mean, don't get me wrong, puzzles are fun and all, but this just seems easier than waiting around twenty minutes for them to all realize the keys are in plain sight."

"True enough, I suppose. How long until they notice we're past the chains?" Jo only watched as Tish and Jack teamed up to tackle Lucien to the ground, trying to wrestle the key from him.

"Optimistically? We're gonna be sitting on these steps for a while." At seeing Sans glance over, Jo happily waved to him.

"Uh...guys?" Sans called to the rest of the group with a small frown. There seemed to be no response from the others, Frisk only quietly holding out the second key to him. It was a few more minutes of this before Jo was giving a sharp whistle with their fingers, nodding at the winces of pain they saw.

"So, you know we can step over it, right?" There were a couple comments of 'I knew that.'

"Let's go!" Frisk looked excited, ducking under the chain. And subsequently taking the key with her.

"See? Frisk gets it." Jo was happily taking Gaster's hand and dragging him along after Frisk, the other kids soon sharing looks before following after, Cari somehow ending up with the key in a game of keep-away.

"We're so close!"

"We get to go home!" The children all cheered, looking ecstatic. Excited as they were, only the older ones noticed the monsters' and their rather grim looks at the exclamations and excitement. Still...it was probably because they were just sad to see them go. After all.

What else could it be?

::

"Come on! Down here."

"Why is everything so..."

"Devoid of all life and color?"

"Yeah. That."

The group were walking across long, wide hallways, an entire city in the distance. It seemed everything around them was made of the same, off-white color. As if color itself had been drained from the very air. "You guys, let's see where these go!" Frisk ran down the stairs with a small laugh, looking **DETERMINED** to explore.

"Wha- Frisk!" Jo was scrambling down the stairs after Frisk, ignoring the fact that Sans was looking rather panicked and trying to snatch the two of them back up. "Hold on- You can't just run ahead when we don't know where we're going!"

Halfway down the steps Jo realized that none of the other kids or monsters were following after, and when they reached the bottom with Frisk, they knew why. Seven stone coffins stretched out in front of them, and...that was right. Jo had _said_ \- had told Sans and Gaster - that their Run was probably right before Frisk's. That must have been why they suddenly remembered everything. Dying in the Ruins, having their Soul taken, being shoved away in a stone case and waiting, waiting, waiting...it had been so dark...

Frisk was looking scared, tugging on Jo's hand and looking up at them. "Jo? I don't like this." Because all of it felt so wrong and terrible. And it wasn't right.

"H-Heh. That makes two of us, kid." Jo barely even seemed to notice Frisk, quietly sliding down the wall and shaking. A moment and they were smiling brightly. "It's alright, Frisk, it's not what you think. I think they're just decorations, or maybe some kind of shrine or something to the seven humans that made the Barrier. Like a museum exhibit. It's nothing to worry about." Jo was still shaking but trying to keep their voice as even as possible. "I promise, it's nothing you need to worry about." Because Frisk had never had her Soul taken. It had always been them. Frisk had always just been the last piece to the puzzle. "Ah, man, I'm really tired though. That was a lot of stairs, after all, huh?"

"Jo?" Frisk was shaking as she bent down next to them, looking ready to cry. Jo was okay. They had to be okay. They were always okay.

"I'm fine, Frisk. Like I just said, I'm tired," Jo smiled, ruffling the girl's hair. "Hey, why don't you go get D- Sans, alright? I really am kinda exhausted." A nervous laugh, and a scratch to their scalp. "Those stairs are _exhausting_ to walk down, huh?" The girl nodded, running off to find Sans and holding back screams because that had been terrifying.

"Whoa- Hey, Frisk- Where's Jo?" Sans and Gaster met her halfway down the stairs, the skeletons worriedly looking her over. "You alright, kiddo?"

The girl gave a shake off her head, holding her hands out to Sans. "They're down there and...and..." Sans was quick to scoop her up and protectively curl around her, shooting a worried look to Gaster before heading back to the others.

"Nothin' to worry about, Frisk, they probably just got tired from all the stairs. Dad will go check on them- C'mon, I think the others wanted your opinion on something." Sans headed back to the others with a sigh, and, really, of all the rooms for them to see...

Downstairs, Jo was quietly standing next to one of the coffins, hands braced against the cool rock. At Gaster arriving, they glanced up a bit blankly. "It was dark...and cold."

"You know," Gaster said rather casually, a hand on Jo's shoulder. "I don't think most describe it as such, little one."

"What? Death? Or having your Soul shoved away in a dark stone coffin?" Jo was back to staring at the stone, fingers slightly curling. "I remember...one of the monsters in the Ruins killed me...and then someone took my Soul. They took it all the way to here and put it in a stone coffin. They said just one more was needed. One last Soul...it was cold, and dark, and I was..." A small sniffle. "I don't wanna go back there."

"And I promise you, none of us will allow that to happen." Gaster wrapped an arm around them in a half hug. "Would you like to rejoin the others, or would you rather be alone?" Jo's response was to silently hold their arms out to Gaster, looking much more like the child they were than the teenager they pretended to be. Gaster only smiled, looking rather used to the reaction as he picked them up and held them close. "You know, that's not exactly an answer."

"I don't wanna be alone anymore." Jo sniffed, hiding their face in Gaster's neck and clinging tightly. "If anyone asks I fell asleep again."

"Certainly your father's child," Gaster said with amusement. "Still, would you like it if we went upstairs?" Jo quietly nodded, settling down in Gaster's arms and giving a tiny yawn. Gaster smoothly ascended the stairs, to where the others were waiting outside the throne room.

"Shall we?"

"Good a time as any," Sans mused, still cuddling Frisk as he glanced to the gaggle of children. "Chances of this going horribly wrong?"

"Relatively low, what with our tail." Because come on. He wasn't stupid. And she wasn't sneaky.

"See, I'm upset that you noticed before I did. I used to be better at knowing when someone was following," Sans pouted, the others already waiting at the door of the Throne Room. "Alright. Let's go visit the King, then, shall we?"

"Let's." Gaster burst into the throne room with a wide grin. "Fluffybuns! It's great to see you! It's been about a hundred years, at least, for you!"

"Wha- Gaster?! What- Ah. Aaah. I thought- But- Aaaaa." What was happening, what was happening, what was happening, _were those human children?!_

"Ah, it's so nice to be physical, again." Gaster looked entirely too amused. "So, how has ruling been?"

"Aaaaa." Asgore Dreemur, King of the Underground and all monsters, could only silently stare at the sight of his Royal Scientist, Captain of the Guard, _former_ Royal Scientist, a robot and two skeletons, and the gaggle of human children they had brought in. "Wha...ah..." There were no words to describe his confusion. Even more so when one of the children start inspecting his cape curiously.

"ASGORE DREEMURR, DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON THOSE CHILDREN." Toriel came stomping through the group and straight up to him with a fierce glare. Asgore then might have done the very noble thing of trying to flee, of course, he was stopped by the child that was suddenly trying to climb _up_ his cape and no. Tiny child. Tiny- _Holy fuck there were seven of them._

"Yeah, you'll get used to the confusion," Sans snickered, looking rather amused. "Just take it in stride." When Toriel saw Asgore looking at the children as though a present had just fallen into his lap, she gave a growl and slapped him, a dull thud resounding.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"Take my advice and don't say anything," Gaster put in helpfully. "It'll just make her angrier." Sans raised an eyebrow at Gaster at that, looking a bit curious and mostly amused.

"Learn that from experience, did you?" Meanwhile Undyne and Cari were quietly muttering 'damn' under their breaths because _that_ had been a _slap_.

"Don't try to defend yourself, I know exactly what you were thinking, _child murderer!_ " She was about to continue her rant before she felt something around her legs, looking down to see Frisk hugging her tightly. Toriel was happily scooping the child into her arms and nuzzling against her, looking delighted to see she was alright. "Ah, I am glad you alright, my child! I was so worried about you!" Asgore, meanwhile, was _possibly_ crying and sulking in a little ball on the ground, Jack patting at his shoulder comfortingly and rambling off questions about what it was like to be King.

"You," Toriel said with her eyes narrowed at Asgore. "Are getting us to the Barrier, and helping them cross." Asgore opened his mouth to speak before pausing, sighing, and giving a nod.

"Yes, ma'am." He was pretty sure stating just what that would _take_ would get him beheaded by at least three separate people. At least.

"Alright, kid!" Undyne grinned to Cari, having been carrying the girl piggyback. "You ready to go home?"

"Heck yeah!"

"How about you?" Alphys asked curiously, looking amused at Alfonzo's excited look and nod.

"Though I would definitely love to learn more about this place. It's just so _different._ "

"It _is_ a rather nice place," Tish mused, looking a little saddened at the thought of leaving Mettaton and Papyrus behind. "It's a shame we can't stay a little longer..."

As they walked to the Barrier, a tiny giggle echoed. "Why don't you stay, then? **FoReVeR?!** "


	17. Chapter 17

"Lookit, Chara! You got everything done so fast! This is why you're the best!" A yellow flower was in front of them, waving his petals happily.

"What the _hell_ is that thing and who the _hell_ is Chara?" Undyne was protectively curling around Cari after shifting her to her arms, taking a stance in front of some of the other kids as well. Whatever this thing was...she didn't have a good feeling about it.

"That, Undyne, would be an abomination," Sans smiled cheerily, left eye flicking between orange and blue and control...he couldn't- No one here except Gaster _really_ knew how powerful his magic was, and he'd rather not- Not unless he absolutely _had_ to.

"Oh, but you'd know all about that, wouldn't you, skeleton?" Flowey gave a happy giggle as vines crawled out of the earth behind the group. "Golly, Chara. This one's so much fun! You're little, and the other six are _alive!_ Isn't that something?" Frisk was only silently curling up in Toriel's arms and she didn't like this...

Alfonzo was the one to first notice the vines, squeaking and curling closer to Alphys. "Pardon for drawing attention away from this riveting twist, but, um, I don't think those vines are good things for us."

"Nope! They're not!" In a flash, vines were wrapping around _everyone,_ save for Frisk. "You even got the old skeleton! This is gonna be so fun!" There were several startled responses to suddenly being dragged up in the air and _shocked_ with the vines. Jo and Undyne, of course, were the first to swear viciously, Sans just flinching and looking very much pained. Gaster was looking relatively neutral, only releasing a breath.

Frisk looked horrified, glancing to them before staring at the flower. "Who's Chara?" Flowey rolled his eyes at that, looking vastly amused.

"Chara, you don't have to pretend anymore! We did it! We're gonna break the Barrier like we said we would! You got all the Souls and everything- You even managed to bring that meddlesome skeleton back so he can't interfere!"

" _Oh, I'll show you meddlesome._ " Gaster's hands at his sides, they only sparked blue and orange before fizzling out.

Frisk shook her head, looking from Flowey to the other children, trying to defend herself. "I'm- I'm not Chara." Flowey pouted, starting to look annoyed.

"It's not that funny anymore, Chara." A huff, Flowey rolling his eyes. "Come on, we have to break the Barrier, remember?" With that, Jack was suddenly slumping and falling limp in the grip of the vine, a yellow heart floating above him. Frisk gasped, looking heartbroken and betrayed as she stared at the yellow heart before shaking her head at him.

"No, stop it!" she screamed. Flowey tsked, shaking his head and looking a touch worried.

"Chara, calm down. You knew what was going to happen to them the second you started 'helping' them- It was genius, really! Make them think you're their friend and then get them all the way here!" There was a cut off gasp from Lucien, the teen falling limp as a green heart floated over his head.

"No! No, this isn't okay! Quit it!" Frisk fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes as she tried to look away.

"Wow, you really got caught up in this, didn't you- Oh, I know! All of the timelines converging must have messed with your memories!" Flowey tsked, looking more worried now. "Don't worry, Chara, as soon as the Barrier's broken, I'm sure it'll all come flooding back to you! We just need to use the Souls you gathered up!" Alfonzo was the next to stop moving, purple heart floating out of him while more vines moved to cover everyone's mouths, keeping them silent and unable to scream.

"NONONO!" The girl curled up, sobbing as she watched her friends- her _family_ dying. Flowey only hummed soothingly as Tish went limp next, a dark blue heart floating in front of her.

"It's alright, Chara. I'll take care of everything, you just rest. It was a long journey for you, after all!"

Gaster looked horrified, shaking his head and trying to- to do _something._ He'd _promised,_ and... "NO! NO, STOP! PUT THEM BACK," Frisk screamed at Flowey. Flowey only gave a patient smile, looking completely understanding.

"Ssh, it's okay, Chara, just relax. Before you know it everything will be like it should be-" The rest of his sentence was stopped when there was a pulse of strong magic washing over the area, Sans teleporting in front of Flowey with a _pissed_ expression, bright blue bones right above the flower before he was bringing his outstretched arm down in a sharp motion. The bones didn't even hit before Flowey was appearing a few feet away, vines wrapping around Sans and tossing him sharply against the Barrier, which naturally repelled him and blasted him into a heap a dozen or so feet away. "Honestly! He's always so upset when things like this happen!"

Frisk was only staring silently, waiting for Sans to get back up, to fight, to... _anything._ She felt herself go cold as he didn't, and she looked up to Toriel, unsure what to do. Was there anything she _could_ do? "Now, where were we- Ah! I remember!" With the vines over everyone's mouths the screams - and swears - couldn't be made out, just the tears of children as Cari went limp, an orange heart appearing over her. "Honestly, it's so strange they're _alive_ this time! I wonder what could have happened...even you're a bit younger than you usually are!"

Pausing at feeling magical energy swirling behind him, Flowey looked rather amused to see a shaking Sans sitting up with blue magic around his hand, Gaster Blasters shakily coming into existence. "Really, Sans, you should take a rest...aren't you tired from using all this magic when you can _barely_ even feel it anymore?" With that more vines were tossing Sans back into the Barrier once more, the Blasters disappearing at once.

"Daddy!" It was the first word Frisk blurted out, before she had a sudden realization. She looked up to stare at Jo, another sob escaping her as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Jo." Jo, the one who had been with her since the very start of this, near about, and who had always tried to keep her and the other kids safe and motivated and had _promised_ they would all get home. Jo, who was limp in the vines, as unmoving as Sans as a light blue heart floated in front of them. The girl went still, looking back to Flowey and tilting her head, a flash of **DETERMINATION** in her eyes. "No."

"No what, Chara?" Flowey looked a bit curious, vines once again wrapping around Sans, who was shaking fiercely and starting to look...strange, around the edges of his form.

"I won't let you." Frisk picked up the toy knife that Jo had dropped and turned to Flowey. She had _promised_ Jo that she'd protect them. And now, it was up to _her_ to get all six of them back.

"Ah, there's the Chara I know!" Flowey giggled, the Souls moving to float around his head, the flower looking amused. "But, Chara, we're on the same side, remember? We're doing this to break the Barrier like you wanted, remember? To declare war on the humans! It's all going to plan. Everything!"

"No! _I'm_ a human! And you hurt my friends!" Her grip tightened around the knife as she shakily stood, tears still dripping down her face.

"Chara, you _hate_ humans. You don't have human friends. You're just confused. Don't worry, though, I'll fix it. I promise~"

"No. I'm _not._ And _we're_ not friends." With that, she was lunging forward, trying to swipe at him with the knife. And if she missed...at least they wouldn't be alone. She barely had time to bring it down before a vine was shooting out to wrap around her, keeping her in the air.

"Chara, calm down. I'm going to help you remember everything, first, though, I just need to take the monster's Souls." A pause, and a pouting hum as the vines that held Sans dropped him to the ground, the monster not even twitching. "I dunno about that one, though, his already looks like it's cracking! He really is bad off this Run, huh?"

" _Oh, I'll show you bad off, you unwanted, uncared for little_ _ **weed.**_ " Gaster's eyes were flashing between bright blue and orange, his hands curled into fists with magic swirling around them.

"NO! STOP!" Frisk pleaded to Flowey to try to get him to stop. She couldn't handle it. Why was he doing this?!

"Tsk, tsk, everything's all tangled up, now! Don't worry, I'm sure we can fix it!" With that, sudden darkness was washing over Frisk, a blink of her eyes finally showing a child like figure that looked remarkably similar to Toriel and Asgore. "Howdy, Chara! It's me, _**AsRiEl DrEeMuRr.**_ " At the transformation, Frisk flinched away, realizing she was no longer wrapped in vines. She stayed tucked in her ball to try to _make him go away why wouldn't he stop._ "It's alright, Chara, I'll take care of you! Don't worry, we'll fix everything, me and you!"

"I don't _want_ you to fix anything!" She looked up at him with tears, absently realizing he hadn't attacked her yet. "I'm _not_ Chara!" Asriel faulted before frowning, a slightly angry expression crossing his face.

"Why do you keep saying that? Of _course_ you're Chara! I told you, it's not funny anymore, so just cut it out!"

"I'm not! I'm Frisk! I'm eight, and I have a mom, and a dad, and my brother Josh, and-"

"STOP! LYING!" With that, a bright attack of what looked like stars was crashing towards Frisk, the child's Soul appearing in front of her. The girl screamed, dodging out of the way before curling back in a tiny ball and shaking, remaining silent. Asriel huffed, looking even more upset. "Why are you acting so terrified? What's _wrong_ with you Chara...I bet it was them. I bet it was the _humans_ that did this to you."

" _I'm_ human," she spat at him. With **DETERMINATION** , she picked up her stick, and threw it straight at Asriel's face. "FETCH!" The stick bounced off the monster's forehead before hitting the ground with a little clatter, Asriel slowly raising his hand.

"Maybe we _do_ need to Fight. Just so I can make you remember who you are." With that, another attack was launching at Frisk, who was suddenly shoved out of the way and sent tumbling.

"Like _hell_ are you hurting the little sister, you fuckwad!"

Frisk gasped, looking to have barely even noticed the cursing as she stared up at them. " _Jo._ "

"I know, I know, I shouldn't swear, but I figure the occasion called for it," Jo grinned, pulling Frisk up to her feet before taking a protective stance in front of her, toy knife in hand. "It's _over_ , Asriel. You're done trying to hurt everyone!"

Asriel gave a dark chuckle, looking a bit amused. "Aww, you came back to Save her! Too bad I'm already doing that. Don't worry. We'll send you right back to where you belong!" Jo's very mature response was to tilt Frisk's head down before sticking their middle finger out.

"Bring it!" Quieter, to Frisk, Jo tugged on her shirt. "Just be **PATIENT** , okay? We have to dodge long enough until there's an opening."

"For what," she whispered, back to their side and looking ready for their order.

"The right moment." With that, Asriel was launching another attack, Jo shoving Frisk to run in the opposite direction as they split off from each other. Frisk followed their lead, looking a bit lost but running anyway, picking up her Stick when she had a chance. What felt like too long and yet no time at all and Jo was lunging for Asriel, Toy Knife raised. "NIRVANA STAB!"

"HAH! I _knew_ you named your attacks!" Asriel only snarled and knocked Jo away, who took the hit with grace before snatching Cari and dragging her back towards Frisk.

"Oh, shut up, it's only that one. I'm allowed to be a bit of a kid. So, any plans to get the others back?"

Cari grinned, cracking her knuckles. "I got this." With that, she was lunging and throwing swings left and right, not pausing as she continued to move forward.

"With **BRAVERY** it is then," Jo laughed, looking rather amused as Asriel only snarling aiming at another attack at Cari and _refusing_ to back up. Cari took the hit with a fierce grin, and swung at Asriel's chin. It wasn't much effort for Asriel to snag the fist and raise an eyebrow as the girl dangled in his grip.

"That wasn't smart." She kicked at his stomach with a laugh, looking incredibly amused as she was released. "WHEELIE POP!" With the sharp punch to the cheek _and_ the kick to his stomach, Asriel was stumbling back a few steps and looking shocked, a giggle heard from beside them.

"The Great and Powerful Tish is quite pleased with how you Fight, Cari!"

"Great! I should show you how, later! Why don't you take the stage, Princess?" Cari stood aside with a sweeping gesture for Tish, a sharp grin on her face resembling Undyne.

"Oh, _darling_ , I'd be _delighted_ ," Tish purred, her tone sounding quite a bit like Mettaton. "Come on then, Asriel, surely you can defeat little kids like us? Then again, we, at least, have **INTEGRITY**." Rather upset as he realized what was happening, Asriel was launching more attacks as them, focusing on Tish who easily danced and moved out of the way, not getting hit once and all with a dainty smile on her face. It was a few minutes of this before she was getting in close and bringing her foot straight into Asriel's side as hard as she could manage. "PIROUETTE KICK!"

By now, Frisk was standing near the back of the group with a frown. She watched the others, and especially Asriel. Maybe...they were being a little hard on him. "CUT! IT! OUT!" A blasting attack sent all the children flying back across the room, Asriel panting and looking enraged. "IT'S ALWAYS YOU HUMANS WHO ARE THE CAUSE OF EVERYTHING! YOU STARTED THE WAR! YOU STARTED KILLING US! YOU TRAPPED US! YOU'RE THE REASON WE'RE HERE!"

"At least we have the **PERSEVERANCE** to keep going." Alfonzo was standing behind Asriel and looking as brave as he could, slightly shaking as he tried to keep his voice steady. "SILVER TONGUE!" A moment of nothing happening before Alfonzo was launching into rapid questions about Chara and Asriel and how Chara had fallen and everything he had learned from the stories. "But those stories were wrong, weren't they? They had to be. It was more than just humans that killed her, wasn't it, Asriel?"

An enraged scream and an attack was blasting into Alfonzo and sending him skidding across the floor to the others, Asriel panting. "Shut up, shut up, shUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! SHUT! UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT _ANYTHING_! HUMANS ARE _EVIL_ -"

"No. We can be filled with **KINDNESS**." Lucien spoke up strongly, drawing Asriel's attention. "You really can't think that everything that happened was your fault...can you?"

Frisk bit her lip, attempting to speak up as they began to circle around Asriel, but she couldn't find the words to say. Cari huffed, flipping her hair. "I mean, it makes sense. He kills literally everyone else. Why wouldn't it be his fault?"

"Wow. That was cold," Jo whistled, shaking their head. "That? That was really cold. Even by your standards-" They cut themself off before tackling Cari out of the way, Asriel's attack just barely missing her before there was a sudden shout from Lucien.

"GREASE LIGHTNING!" There was a dull clang of the teen's frying pan hitting the top of Asriel's head before he was scrambling out of the way. At the looks, he gave a shrug. "Grease Lightning. You know. Go, grease lightning~" A little hum and dance, Jo sighing and shaking their head.

"Well, I'd say this is **JUSTICE**. Doing all those things he did. He had this coming to him." Jack was at their sides, his hands at his holster belt as he huffed and glared at Asriel. "What you did was incredibly rude."

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it, _human_?!"

"I was thinkin' somethin' like this! GUNDOWN SHOWDOWN!" A sudden blast of energy washed over the room, Asriel's form twisting and shifting to something _horrifying_.

" _ **I will not let us be beaten by HUMANS.**_ "


	18. Chapter 18

"Uh, guys," Frisk quietly said, attracting their attention.

"Yeah, Frisk?"

"I can't move."

"I don't think you're the only one." All seven kids in the room were struggling to try and move, or do _something_. "Wait- Frisk! Try to Load! Remember when you touched that glowing yellow thing? Think back to it!"

"...I can't." No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't feel that same spark. A dark laugh echoed around the room, all of their attention drawing to the twisted form of Asriel in front of them.

" _You can't Save or Load here. You can't do_ _ **anything**_ _! You're_ _ **powerless!**_ "

"...Well, that sounds foreboding."

"A little bit."

"That sounds bad, but floating here and stuff is kinda cool."

"I guess you could say we're all scared _stiff_."

" _Wha... What are you all doing? I have you_ _ **trapped.**_ _Don't you_ _ **get it?!**_ "

"Nah, we totally do, it's just that we're all pretty **DETERMINED** thanks to the tiny kid of there who never gave up on any of us. So, you know, we're gonna kick your ass. We'll _ram_ some sense into you. You'll soon feel like nothing but a _kid_. You'll be complaining that we _goat_ you."

" _...I_ _ **am**_ _the skele-goat._ " Jo groaned at Frisk's words, looking upset.

"What does that _mean_?! That doesn't- Oooh...yo. It clicked."

"The Great and Powerful Tish does not under...stand... Do you feel that?" Tish was staring at Asriel, eyes wide as the girl looked startled.

"...Yeah." Frisk stared for a moment before glancing to Tish and Lucien. " _...Skele-bots._ " Jo snorted on a laugh, Tish only staring at Asriel and frowning, calling out hesitantly.

"Ton-ton?"

The girl was instantly pulled into a fight, where there was...Mettaton? The robot was beside a chart labelled Ratings that seemed to be slowly dropping. "It's all about the fame, darlings!" The robot looked...gray, and the face seemed almost _blurred_.

"...No. No it's not! It's not just about fame! It's about having fun, and doing what you love!" Tish bit her lip, curling up a bit. "When you praised me on my dancing, I didn't feel good because I was getting attention, I felt good because you saw how much I loved it, and encouraged it!"

"I'm the only star on this stage!" With that, she was being attacked by...little square robots. When they started giving off attacks that looked like _cannons_ , Tish was quickly scrambling out of the way, dodging as best she could. Taking a deep breath, she looked to Mettaton.

"You're a star, definitely, but you don't have to be the only one! The Great... _I_ know how lonely it can be. To have the spotlight all to yourself and feel like no one can really understand it... It's okay to lean on others, and trust them. It doesn't just have to be you up there."

"..." The attacks ceased, and it looked as though Mettaton was starting to understand, starting to remember. "No one understands." Tish frowned, biting her lip before hesitantly taking a step forward.

"Everyone who sees people like us thinks we have it all. That we adore being in the spotlight and fame is what we want most, and that we want to be the top of it all, and we do, but...it's lonely, isn't it?"

"Oh, darling..." Mettaton scooped her up, hugging her tightly with his arms wound around her. "A bit, perhaps, but... We can keep each other company, at least, right?" Tish beamed, hugging Mettaton tightly and nuzzling against him.

"Right!" Just like that, Tish was suddenly thrown back into the fight with Asriel, looking startled. "Oh, uh, I think...I just Saved Ton-Ton."

Silence was the only thing to greet her. It seemed everyone else was busy with their own Fights.

"I'm going to capture a human and be part of the Royal Guard."

"Ah, maybe...not capture humans? I mean, that's also a thing that could be done," Lucien nervously suggested, squeaking as he dodged bone attacks. "Isn't there anything else you want to do besides be a part of something called a _Royal Guard_?"

"I must be part of the Royal Guard... It's the only way..." Lucien frowned, clutching his pan and looking a little lost.

"Only way for what? I mean, you just... When we talked about cooking, you seemed so excited about it! You seemed to really _enjoy_ it! But when you mention the Royal Guard, it sounds like something you do because you _have_ to... Shouldn't dreams be things you enjoy?"

"I have to make them proud." The attacks had stopped, and Papyrus was just standing there.

"Have to make who proud?" Lucien frowned. "Do you even _want_ to be part of the Royal Guard?"

"I _have_ to." Another weak attack was aimed at Lucien, as though not really wanting to fight him. It was easily dodged or blocked with the pan, Lucien looking concerned.

"If it's not what you want...then maybe you don't, right? I'm sure whoever you're trying to make proud would be proud of you no matter _what_ you do! After all, you're The Great Papyrus, right?"

Lucien was being scooped up, Papyrus beaming at him. "You are correct, tiny human! I am indeed The Great Papyrus! I have no need for worries!" Lucien gave a laugh but hugged the other back anyways, blinking when he was suddenly back in the room with Asriel and the others, and, oh- _Oh_. That made sense. Especially since Asriel looked to be raging and _very_ angry.

"Stop it!" It seemed only Tish and Lucien heard his cries, the others all trying to Save those they cared for.

"Al...Alphys?"

"Everyone hates me." Alfonzo was being shot at with bolts of electricity, the child quickly scrambling out of the way and looking startled, and very worried.

"Wha- That's not true! What about Undyne? And all your friends!"

"I have to keep lying." Another attack was thrown at him, and Alphys looked as though she hadn't heard him. Alfonzo squeaked and scrambled out of the way again, hissing as he took a few hits to the arm, and, right, shake it off. He was used to it.

"No you don't! You don't have to lie! We're all here for you, ri-right? So, um, I know...it's kinda lonely. To be on your own, and be smarter than the others, and have so many things that went wrong, but...but..."

"You hate me too, don't you?" The attacks had stopped, but she still looked just as lost.

"No! I don't! You remind me of my mom! Only...only you get it." Alfonzo opened his notebook that he had been using to keep track of everything he learned, flipping to a page of scribbles and numbers he and Alphys had made when talking about different kinds of equations. "Remember? You taught me how to do the high-level math others said I couldn't! You made me realize that it's _good_ to be smart, and that I don't have to feel bad for it! You...you're my best friend...and probably my first...so...um...I don't hate you, and the others don't either..."

There was a long pause before someone was using his head as an armrest. "You think _that's_ high-level? Just you wait." Alfonzo _beamed_ before laughing, blinking as he was thrown back into the fight with Asriel, squeaking as he immediately ducked an attack of stars, Lucien and Tish running around to drag the others out of hte way.

"So this is where the party's been, huh?"

"It's kinda been everywhere. We just have to wait for everyone."

"You humans are the problem with everything." Cari frowned at Undyne's words, crossing her arms and puffing her chest out.

"Excuse you, guppy, I am a _delight_."

"You're the ones keeping us trapped here." Spears were being thrown at the girl from every angle, Undyne looking blank.

"Oh, so you're gonna fight me without even really getting into it?! What kind of guard are you?!" Cari was dodging the spears and hissing as one snagged her side, looking even more upset. "Finally get a rematch and you're being a _bitch_ about it?!"

"What the FUCK did you just call me?!"

"You fucking heard me, you fish bitch! I can't fucking believe you got mind controlled by a freaking child goat!"

"THAT'S IT! NGAAAAHHHH!"

"BRING IT!" At that, Cari was suddenly thrown back into the fight with Asriel, an enraged scream leaving her. "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE'S MY REMATCH?!"

" _Language,_ young lady!"

"English."

"Alfonzo." Lucien gave him a stern look as they dodged the attacks.

"Heh, sorry." A glance to the others who were still stuck in their own Fights. "I hope they hurry..." Asriel's attacks where getting worse, and a pissed off god of _death_ was good for no one...

"I must do what's right for my people."

"Yeah, no, I can _totally_ get doin' what's right," Jack smiled, looking cheery at seeing Asgore before slowly frowning. "Why are you all...not right..."

Jack was soon being attacked by fire magic, as Asgore seemed to have not heard him. "Forgive me for this." Jack squeaked and moved to dodge the fire magic, the ease in which he did so showing how long he had really been down in the Underground.

"I mean...maybe forgive you for the way you did things, but not for trying to do what was right... You were just trying to help and free your people, right? That's a good thing! You cared about them so much you were willing to have your loved ones hate you just to be a good King! I mean...pretty bad from some people's point of views...but pretty **JUST** from others."

"The lives of the few for the lives of the many," Asgore said as though he agreed, though the attacks had stopped by now.

"Well, I mean, maybe not that..." Jack frowned, crossing his arms and looking to be concentrating. "Maybe...you can find a way to make everyone happy, right? You're just trying to do what's right, so maybe there's a way to break this Barrier thing everyone is talking about without having to hurt anyone... That'd be good, right?"

"...You know quite a bit for your age, don't you?" Asgore was looking down at Jack with a bittersweet smile.

"I'd like to think I do!" Jack smiled, holding his hand out. "So, bygones?"

"Bygones." Asgore shook it, just as Jack was pulled back into the Fight with Asriel.

"Golly, that's a change!" Jack was quickly dodging out of the way of the attack and running over to the others. "Howdy, y'all!"

"Nice of you to finally join us!"

"Ugh, he never _stops!_ "

"Who all is left...Frisk and Jo, right?"

"Well wherever _they_ are they better hurry! I don't know how much longer we can hold this guy off!"

"This is for your own good, my child." Though when Frisk looked at Toriel, no attacks came.

"...Mommy?" Frisk clutched at her sweater, giving a sniff and trying not to cry. She had to be strong. She had to be **DETERMINED**. She... "I'm scared..."

The girl was being scooped up into Toriel's arms, the woman hushing her. "I know, my child, I know. But you have many who will help you." Frisk sniffed, clutching the woman tightly and nuzzling against her.

"I just wanna go home. I thought he was nice."

"He was...is..." Toriel sighed, hugging the girl close. "Please, my child...try to show him Mercy if you can. He is simply as lost as we were."

"Nice of you to drop in!" Lucien was grabbing Frisk and pulling her out of the way of Asriel's sudden attack. "Jo is the last one left, then."

Frisk gave a nod, shouting to the children and pointing to Asriel. "We have to Save him!" It was hard enough, hearing her own voice through all his screams and wailing.

"What?! Are you-"

"No time! Do what she says! She might have a point to this!"

"WHAT?! Are we looking at the same killer death thing here?!"

"He's a kid, too, though, he's just lost!"

"Come on! Let's do this, and hope Jo gets back soon!"

"Just give up, kid. I did."

" _ **DaRkEr YeT dArKeR.**_ "

"Well, that's not at all mencing," Jo sighed, looking at Sans and Gaster nervously, nerves and emotions frayed to the point where they were probably already crying. "Any chance we could skip the whole 'aaa I'm going to murder you' thing? That- That'd be really nice."

In the space where there was supposed to be attacks, there was...nothing. Gaster was dripping and looking every bit the Void that he possible could. Sans was directly behind him and looking grey and fuzzy, indistinct as if a good breeze could blow him away. Jo only sunk to the floor, sniffing and rubbing at their cheeks. "Is this where I confess some secret I've been keeping this whole time? Like the fact I don't want to go home because I ran away from home in the first place? And that I'd rather stay here with you guys? Because if so it's a cliche scene."

There was a quiet chuckle, and a scratch to their scalp. "Seeing as this boss is the OC of a ten year old? Don't be surprised." A snort of laughter from Jo who clung to the hand, Sans only tsking as he looked to Gaster in amusement, gently pulling Jo into a hug.

"How do you even _know_ those phrases? Honestly."

"Alright, Sans," Gaster snapped. "You become literally the Void. See what you pick up." He rolled his eyes with a scoff. "Honestly."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass on that," Sans waved off, easily picking Jo up and cuddling them close. "I got enough problems with a cracked Soul. Also, kid, brace yourself."

"A cracked WHAT?!"

Jo didn't get to hear much more than that before they were thrown back into the fight with the others, dodging the attack on instinct and counting the other kids. "Woo, alright, then, all here. Guess that means we Saved everyone- Well, almost everyone." Frisk grinned brightly as she realized that Jo understood.

"Yeah. Almost everyone." She looked back to Asriel with a small worried frown. Whoever Chara was, he really cared about them. That meant that he still did _care,_ in some way. But how did they bring that out...

"So, ah, any ideas, here, on how to Save him, or talk to him, or _anything_?" At the multiple looks, Jo only gave a shrug.

"Hey, I'm not all-knowing. It sounds like he just wanted to help the monsters by breaking the Barrier, though... First, though, I think we should make him realize that Chara...isn't here, anymore."

When Frisk realized they were all staring at her, she gulped. "Oh." She stepped forward, hesitantly calling out to Asriel. "Um...Asriel? It's me."

" _Chara...you said we would free the monsters and break the Barrier. You said we were going to be free...why are you doing this, Chara. WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!_ "

"No," she corrected. "It's not Chara. It's me. Frisk." The girl stood strong, looking up at him. There was a long few moments of silence before Asriel's form almost...flickered. As if it was slowly fading.

"Frisk...no. You're really not Chara, are you... Chara's been gone..." A sniffle and there was no terrifying form in sight, just the image of a crying Asriel looking like the child he was. "My sister's been gone...for a long time."

Frisk gave a small, sad nod. "But...we can still be friends. Right?" She held a cautious hand out to him, as if expecting him to snap at any moment. It was a hesitant moment before Asriel was taking her hand gently, a small, hopeful smile on his face.

"I'd...really like that."

"Alright! Asriel Saved. Check that off. Now we just need to worry about the whole Barrier thing." Jo paused at that, narrowing their eyes.

"It took...seven human to make the Barrier, right?" At Asriel's and Alfonzo's nod, they gave a smirk. "Well. There's seven humans here as far as I can see."

Frisk grinned brightly, looking incredibly **DETERMINED**. "Let's _do it!_ "

Cari gave a nod and beamed. "Totally! We didn't get this far just to give up, right?!"

"Um, not to be the bearer of bad news, here, but how exactly do we _break_ the Barrier?" Alfonzo asked, giving a gesture to all of them. "We aren't exactly high-level spell casters or mages or anything, here."

" **DETERMINATION**." Frisk gave a grin as she put her hand in the middle, looking to Jo.

" **PATIENCE** ," Jo grinned, setting her hand on top of Frisk's.

" **BRAVERY,** " Cari added, and joining in.

" **INTEGRITY,** " Tish said as she stood on her toes.

" **PERSEVERANCE** ," Alfonzo sighed, adding his hand in anyways.

" **KINDNESS**." Lucien chimed in.

" **JUSTICE** ," Jack laughed. The seven all smiled, looking to Asriel expectantly. Asriel bit his lip before hesitantly adding his hand to the pile, smile bright as he laughed.

" **HOPE**."


	19. Chapter 19

When monsters and humans alike awoke at the edge of the broken Barrier, there were countless groans and complaints of pain before it finally started sinking in on what had just happened. Jo was the first to speak, blinking in shock. "Son of a bitch, we actually did it." Frisk was buzzing around Asriel and cooing about how she liked this much better than she liked the flower.

At that point it might have devolved into a massive cuddle party in the middle of the floor, Sans only snorting from where he sat propped against one of the walls, smiling fondly. "Huh. This is a new one." A glance to Gaster. "So, all-knowing one, did you see _this_ one coming?" ...Huh. Hopefully Gaster had forgotten about that cracked Soul comment.

Gaster only glared at Sans. "A cracked _what?_ "

"So is now a good or _bad_ time to mention I can't feel my magic?"

From the group, there was a loud gasp, and Toriel looked ready to cry. "...Asriel?" Asriel, who was being hugged tightly by Frisk, smiled nervously up at Toriel, already crying a bit himself.

"Hi, Mom." Toriel was quick to scoop the two into her arms, not even looking bothered as Asgore latched on.

"You're all alright, and _you're_ here, and... What happened?! It's all just a blur."

"So, yeah, it's possible we might have broken the Barrier and freed all of monster kind," Jo grinned. "We're very tricky children."

That had all the monsters freezing and staring at them. Asgore was the first to speak. "You... You what?"

"We did what was right," Jack beamed brightly. "Asriel was just a kid, too, after all."

"Besides, you guys have been trapped in here long enough. Seven human Souls, right?" Jo grinned even wider. "We figured we owed you one for taking such good care of us." That had each of the monsters picking up their respective kids and prattling on about how amazing they were and just like them.

Cari gave a laugh to Undyne, smiling brightly. "Do we still get to have that rematch?" Undyne grinned brightly at the prospect, looking excited.

"You bet we do, pipsqueak!" Meanwhile Sans was using Jo as an effective shield, the child only tsking and shaking their head.

"You did something stupid and then admitted to it, didn't you?"

"...No?"

" _Sans._ "

"...Maybe."

Frisk gave a laugh, clinging tightly to Asriel and Toriel. "Let's go."

"Yeah! It's finally time to go home- Oh man, wait until I introduce you to my dad! He's going to love you!" Lucien was excitedly taking Papyrus' hand and dragging him towards where the Barrier had been, the other kids grabbing their own monsters and following along.

Frisk was the first to step through, laughing as a fallen leaf fell in front of her. Everything was exactly as she remembered. She pointed to the small town. "Look! That's where we live!"

"Man! It is _good_ to be back!" Cari grinned widely, the kids behind her looking to be in different stages of confusion.

"It...the leaves hadn't turned when I fell..." Jo absently caught one of the leaves and studied it, looking confused. "Jeez, how long were we _down_ there."

"A long time for me," Jack mumbled, looking shocked, Lucien the same behind him. "It was still summer!"

"Well, we were down there longest," Lucien pointed out nervously. "Oh man, Dad's gonna be so upset at where I was for so long... School must have started by now-"

"You weren't in school when you fell?" Alfonzo asked curiously. "How- It's already the end of November!"

"No...it's mid December," Tish frowned, looking confused herself. "I remember, my next dance recital was a Christmas one, and there was snow still on the ground when I came up here to practice..."

"We must've been- Jo?!" Jo had slowly slumped to the ground, looking to the town in the distance in shock, and a bit of terror. "Jo what's-"

"Everyone, right now, tell me what year it is."

"1932," Jack answered easily, looking confused.

"19...65..." Lucien hesitantly answered, the other kids starting to catch on to what Jo was so horrified about.

"1977," Alfonzo muttered, starting at the ground and trying to piece things together and...it just didn't make sense...

"1983..." Cari looked at the others nervously. How could they all think the years were so drastically different?

"1991," Tish quietly responded.

"2015," Frisk mumbled, starting to realize just how bad it was for everyone.

"1995," Jo laughed, looking close to hysterics. "That explains why our clothes are so different. Why we talk so different. Why we mention stuff that others don't get. Cari and her hair, me and my Nirvana shirt, Alfonzo not recognizing the cell phone, Jack saying his dad grew up in the Wild West...it's because in the Underground...all our timelines..."

As Frisk realized what they were saying, she soon was shaking her head. No. No, this wasn't right. They were all supposed to see their families, and- The girl turned and ran away down the hill. "Wait- Frisk!"

Jo and Sans were the first to run down the hill after Frisk, trying to catch up to her. "Frisk- Wait- How are you so fast?!" The girl only kept running. Maybe if she ran enough, she'd be able to run away from it all. All of them hating her for being where she belonged. For still having her family. For not being...

Before she could get too far she was scooped up by familiar arms, Jo huffing and panting as they held the girl in place. "Dang, Frisk. You sure know how to run...geez. Alright, first off, we are in no way angry at you. Second off, we'll figure this out. We're good at that, right? We so totally got this. Third off, run off again and I'll have Toriel ground you. In the ground." Frisk pouted and whined, squirming as much as she could. "Nope. You're my cuddle captive."

"But it's not fair. Everyone else had moms and dads and brothers and sisters, and..." She still had that. She still had her family. They didn't. She wasn't like them.

"And we still do, it's just a bit...different." Jo shifted to more easily hold Frisk, scratching at her scalp. "I kinda see Sans like my dad, after all, and I see you as a little sister. Sure our situation is pretty...unique. And tangled up. But...we're kind of a family, still, right? So we're not _all_ alone."

"I guess." She gave a small kick because it still wasn't right.

"No. My stubbornness outranks yours. For now why don't we just...get you home, yeah? You're from the latest year, so your folks are probably around here somewhere." They'd...figure out what to do later.

Hopefully.

::

"So, uh...That one's my house." Frisk pointed to one of the nearby houses, curled up to Jo.

"Great, so we'll just...knooock, or...something..." Jo glanced to the giant group of monsters and kids, most of whom were scrambled around the block 'exploring.' "You. You knock." Jo headed towards the door, shifting so Frisk could easily knock on it. Frisk glanced to them. Right. Maybe they were back. She reached her hand up and gave the door a small knock. A bit of a pause and Jo was nudging to knock again. "Maybe they're upstairs, or something." Frisk frowned, knocking again a bit harder, to no avail. She tried the knob, which easily turned in her hand.

Jo frowned but nudged the door open with their foot, peeking their head in. "Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Ma..." A pause and a mumble. "What- Oh, right. Mason! We kinda...found your daughter- Or, well, she found us, but, um, anyone home?" It was a bit strange. Why wouldn't anyone be home? Frisk only clung tightly to Jo, her face half hidden in their chest. No. No, they had to be back. "Hm...maybe they're out looking for you, or something, especially since it's been a few days since you left... Here, let's try the neighbors."

Jo shifted Frisk into their arms more before heading on over to the house next door, knocking until someone answered. "Hi, sorry to be weird and creepy or whatever, but have you seen this kid's parents? She lives next door to you and we kinda- Yeah."

"...You're alive?!"

"Wow. That's a way to greet an eight-year-old. She...got lost up by Mt. Ebott. We found her and brought her home, but, uh, parents? Or her brother? Know where they are."

"Mt. Ebott?! But none return from there!"

"We did!" Cari volunteered helpfully, the neighbor now noticing the gaggle of children and monsters running around the street.

"Yeah, thanks, Cari, real helpful! Just, look, do you know where her parents are?"

"...Where you _all_ should be." With that, the door was shut firmly.

"...Frisk. Cover your ears." The girl did as they said, looking upset. "YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU ARE MAKING A SMALL CHILD UPSET I HOPE YOUR BAKE SALES ALWAYS FAIL AND YOUR KIDS GROW UP TO DISAPPOINT YOU AND ARE QUEER YOU FUCKING ASSHAT WHITE-ASS SUBURBAN HOUSEWIFE FROM _HELL_!" A kick to the door before Jo was stomping off, huffing at Gaster's look. "What? Frisk covered her ears." From the window, they could see a middle finger pointed at them, with another hand holding the cross. "SAME TO YOU, LADY!" Jo returned the gesture before stomping off across the street, trying another door. "Hello! Nice to meet you, so, do you know where Frisk's parents or brother are?"

Frisk took that opportunity to escape off to her house. The television was still going, and the lights were still on, as though they were just in another room. But moving to the kitchen revealed that wasn't so. Ants were crawling all over the cookie she'd left lying out, and a trail led outside.

A look around showed the rest of the house in a similar state, as if the entire family had just left and hadn't returned. A quick look at the television showed it was only a few days since she had left, and the same year. She sat down in the middle of the living room, curled up into a tiny ball. Were someone to come into the house, she'd be hidden by the couch.

Although that didn't stop Sans from finding her a few minutes later, quietly sitting down beside her and settling down. "Yeah, couches are the best places to hide, in my opinion, too."

"Last time I saw them," she said as she leaned against him. "They were really sick." Sans only stayed quiet and leaned back against her, a quiet sigh leaving him.

"So...Jo tracked someone down who knows where they are..."

There was a quiet sniff, and Frisk was hiding her face in her arms. "They're not at the hospital, are they?"

"No, kid...they aren't..." The girl's shoulders heaved for a minute as she curled up even tighter, trying her hardest to not cry. Sans easily pulled her into his lap, curling around her and sighing heavily. "I wish I could tell you everything was going to be okay, Frisk..."

"It's not," she choked out, laying against him with a hand clinging to his jacket.

"Well, maybe not right now...but it's possible it will be okay...not now, and not soon, but one day." Sans rubbed at the girl's back, settling down against the wall. "What do you say we wait here for a while, yeah?" Frisk nodded, the sounds of the television drowning out her sobs.

Sans only stayed quiet, because, really...it's not like he could lie and say everything was alright.

Because it wasn't.


	20. Chapter 20

When the others found them, Frisk looked to be near asleep in Sans' lap with tear tracks on her face as she gave the occasional sniff. Sans easily scooped her up, looking to the others. "So, anyone have any plans on where to stay for the night?" With that, Undyne and Cari were hitting the floor and not moving, Sans only sighing. "Why am I even surprised."

"...Dude. This floor is super comfy." Most of the others weren't much better, claiming pieces of floor and the couch for themself, Sans just tsking and setting Frisk down to sleep next to Asriel, heading upstairs to search for blankets and pillows. Frisk clung tightly to the child, and looked to finally be calm as she curled up at his side, Asriel only too happy to cling back.

It wasn't long before most everyone was settled down and passed out asleep after the exhausting day that had been had, Sans only rolling his eyes and absently cleaning up a bit. Mostly the kitchen and the trail of ants. And _maybe_ avoiding Gaster a _bit_. "So. Sans. Let's talk."

"...That is the most horrifying thing a child could ever hear. I hope you're aware of that." God _damn_ the fact he couldn't teleport away to freedom like he usually did.

"I am."

"Lovely. So, ya know, it _is_ pretty late. I think I'll just...go to sleep. Over there. Where there's witnesses."

"They can't witness anything while they're asleep."

"...Well, that's vaguely terrifying."

"Cracked. Soul."

"To be fair, it really wasn't my fault, ya know," Sans pointed out, absently throwing out old food and finding some ant killer. "I mean, I only have 1 HP, and my magic is a bit...tricky. So all the Resets and the Runs and then being thrown against the Barrier...I mean, I think we should count it lucky that I'm not dust and let that be the end of it."

"And you thought it wasn't important to mention _because..._ " Sans only scratched at his cheek a bit before shrugging.

"If it helps, I was _going_ to tell you about the whole magic problems when we got to the Barrier, but then the Flowey thing happened right when I was about to. And then the Barrier and everything, and then I kinda, yeah. Don't really have a problem anymore about limited magic." Especially since his magic was _gone_ , as far as he could tell.

"Eat." When he saw Sans was about to argue, Gaster narrowed his eyes. " _Now._ " Sans rolled his eyes but dug out something to eat from one of their various bags, sitting at the table and munching viciously.

"I don't see what good it's gonna do."

Gaster sighed, rolling his own eyes as he spoke to Sans like he would a small child. "When you eat, it raises your HP, and sleeping raises it above its maximum."

"Wow. The amount of insult I feel can not be quantified into numbers, truly." Sans picked at the Cinnamon Bunny a little viciously, tossing the pieces into his mouth. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think HP does anything to heal a _cracked Soul._ "

"Well, your Soul affects your HP, doesn't it?"

"I guess? I dunno, I didn't deal with Soul stuff much, you know this. My expertise was Quantum and Theoretical physics. The Soul stuff was Alphys' department."

"Let's say I looked into it quite a bit."

"So basically I'm stuck on bedrest for the rest of eternity?"

"Yes. Starting now."

"So, is it being called _bedrest_ or is it technically being called _grounded_ , because if it's the later, I did nothing to _purposely_ deserve as such." Sans stretched out over the table, forcing himself to stay awake as he finished off the rest of the Bunny. "Probably. Probably- Yeah."

"Purposely." Gaster snagged him up by the back of his collar, and set him down on Toriel's lap. Toriel only seemed startled for a moment before she was happily settling back down around Sans, the skeleton looking startled before blushing brightly and glaring at Gaster in a silent show of 'that was cruel.' "Have a nice night, Sans." Gaster gave a wave as he ascended the stairs.

He didn't get very far before Jo was snatching him with all the ferocity of a child who needed cuddles. They then might have dragged Gaster to the cuddle pile and curled up on top of him, a muttered snerk from Sans with a mumble of 'vindication.' Gaster huffed before picking Jo and going upstairs because wow. No. He was old, and his back ached. Sans only rolled his eyes with a snort.

_Honestly._

::

"...I'm a great-great uncle." Jack paused, looking horrified. "I didn't even _have_ a sister."

"Congratulations." The call came from at least three kids, Lucien only shaking his head and patting Jack on the back.

"Well, you're not alone. I'm a great-uncle."

"I found my brother," Alfonzo offered, Jo noting that none of the three had mentioned their parents. "He was happy to see me- I mean, he fainted for a little bit there, and screamed at seeing Alphy, but it all worked out."

"My Uncle Johnny and Aunt Kitty had twins." Cari pouted, looking upset as she sat in Undyne's lap, having barely left her side. "They're a year older than me."

"The Great and Powerful Tish's parents were quite happy to see her again! Although my dance instructor may have passed out after praying to the Lord for forgiveness," Tish hummed, happily helping Lucien and Papyrus make lunch, the others scattered around the living room and kitchen. They had been staying at Frisk's for the time being, until they could decide what to do.

Jo only remained quiet, absently watching the tv. Not that they were much paying attention to the show. More hoping that no one asked them how _their_ meeting with their parents had gone. Of course, they were never that lucky. Sans was giving them a small nudge, and raising an eyebrow, silently asking them. A sigh and Jo was giving a smile to the others, tone cheery. "Yeah, my meeting was pretty okay, and all. I mean, they were pretty upset because they thought I had gone and killed myself and they were done dealing with me, but other than that it was fine."

Asriel was the first to speak, looking upset. "So, would it be wrong for a group of monsters to appear at their door and terrify the living daylights out of them, then?"

"...Probably. I mean, we're trying to make monsters be seen in a positive light, and they would just screw us over- Oh, yeah, I'm also banned from ever stepping foot on their property ever again." Another peppy smile. "Apparently I'm the worst excuse of a _daughter_ that they've ever had." And damn had _that_ pissed them off. And maybe broken them. A _bit_.

At that, quite a few of the kids were wrinkling their noses and looking confused. "But you're not a girl."

"See! How hard is it to understand that?!" Jo gestured dramatically before flopping to the floor, not moving. "Overall, though, it's nothing that wasn't expected, so, ya know, coulda been worse."

"How could it have been _worse,_ " Tish asked with exasperation.

"I mean...I wasn't hit or slapped again, so that was a bonus." A pause. "Oh, my bad, I wasn't 'disciplined', I meant." The front door was opening, almost silently, and Gaster was stepping outside. "Grandpa! I said we were trying _not_ to give monsters a bad reputation!"

"I wouldn't. They won't even know I'm there." A grin similar to that he wore when being intentionally horrific, and he disappeared. Jo tsked, looking up to Sans. And maybe crawling into his lap and settling down.

"You two are too much alike."

"Whaaat? I have no idea what you're talking about." From the couch, Cari and Undyne were both giving a snort and looking amused. Jo only shook their head again before settling down, stretching themselves out over Sans.

"One, you are now my pillow. Two, what do we do about money?" Because...yeah. That was probably a thing that needed to be worried about. "...Threee...is Grandpa going to _kill_ them? Because if he is, I wanna be there to see it."

"No, he won't kill them. He's not... He doesn't really _like_ killing, really. If he's doing it, or someone else." Sans waved it off, giving a smirk. "We've got money handled."

"...I don't wanna know just make sure it's not illegal and if it _is_ make sure it's not traced."

"You know, I hear gold is worth a lot, up here."

"Well then," Mettaton said with a wide grin. "You could say I'm worth my weight in gold." A snort of laughter from Sans and Jo both, Alfonzo just sighing and shaking his head.

"Of course the punners _would_ laugh."

"Are you putting _snails_ in it," Frisk asked Lucien and Papyrus with disgust. The two shared a look before they both spoke.

"Yes."

"No."

Another shared look and nod as they both looked to Frisk. "Maybe."

Frisk looked to Sans as pathetically as she could. "But I don't like them." Sans quietly sunk down behind Jo becuase no...no, he would break, and he knew he would. He would _shatter_ in the face of a tiny sad child. "What if I'm allergic?"

"I mean, you ate snails when Pap cooked for you when you three first came over," San pointed out, Jo wrinkling their nose. They _knew_ that spaghetti had tasted off.

" _...I WHAT?!_ "

"...So, thinking on it, I probably _shouldn't_ have mentioned that."

"Probably not." Frisk was sticking her tongue out and trying to wipe it off, looking absolutely _disgusted._

"Ew ew ew ew ew!"

"So...now is probably a bad time to say we made the sauce with snails..."

"Gross gross _grossgusting!_ "

"Yeaaah...probably a bad time."


	21. Chapter 21

"If I asked you to kill anyone."

"..." Asriel slowly narrowed his eyes at Frisk's somewhat question, giving a nod. "I trust your judgement on who deserves death."

"Nope, no, nuh-uh, no." Jo pulled the two apart, scowling and huffing. "N-No. No death."

"But Joooo. It's _Nicky._ " There was a very long moment of silence, Jo shaking their head.

"No. No death to Nicky. I mean, Nicky _deserves_ death, but, no, monster and human peace, remember?"

"But he almost cut my hair."

"...Okay, tell you what, you can _torture_ him, but you can't kill him. How's that?"

"Fiiine." Frisk huffed, leaning against them. "So, what's a Reset?" There was the vague sound of something shattering from the kitchen, the other kids looking into the room curiously.

"Oh, yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that too." At seeing every kid looking curious, Jo gave a sigh.

"Haven't you guys _ever_ played video games? Ever?" A pause. "Puzzles don't count."

"Only the shooting ones."

"Do the cooking ones count?"

"I like the music ones."

"No- Oh Lord, please...you know of what I ask." A sigh, Jo scratching at their scalp. "Okay, so a Reset is like what it sounds. If you use it, you Reset _all_ of us back to the Ruins and other various places with the monsters all trapped. Actually, it's a bit more complicated bit of science that greatly involves use of physics."

With that, Jo was launching into a very long and detailed explanation that involved use of Quantum, Particle, and _Theoretical_ physics, detailing the very long process of how time worked.

"OH MY GOD I WON'T DO IT JUST SHUT UP." At least four of the kids had their ears covered, the others just looking lost and confused.

"I was just getting to the good part though! I have at least half an hour more-" Like that, the children were scattering, Jo only smirking in triumph as they bounced to the kitchen where Sans and Gaster were. "I fixed it."

"...Your grandkid." Jo beamed, climbing up onto a barstool counter and snagging a cookie.

"Wanna know the best part? I made half of it up."

" _My child._ " Sans tucked them close with a wide grin. Jo happily soaked up the affection, looking delighted.

"Yup. I mean, half of it was true, but the last ten minutes was just me stringing together pieces of theories I read in all those books you two are always reading." Jo tried to reach for another cookie, having a bit of trouble since Sans was still clinging. Gaster handed it to them with a snort.

"Your child."

" _Of course._ " Jo smiled smugly while nibbling on their cookie, happy with possibly breaking the two since they _may_ have spoken in one of the skeleton languages. Whoops.

"...Wha..."

"Huh?"

" _You should be more careful when speaking around children._ "

" _Every child in this house is evil._ " Jo snickered, looking vastly amused as they broke off a piece of cookie and offered it to Gaster.

"Truly, how you've dealt with us all for a year is a mystery." Gaster absently took it, looking down at the cookie, then back up at the two before he scooped them up in a hug. "Ah, that's right, you're all weak and fluffy to our cute child charms."

"We are not _weak._ " Jo only nibbled on the cookie, nodding in what looked to be agreement before they were pecking both skeletons on the cheek, happily settling down and nuzzling against the two of them. "...Aww..."

"That's cheating," Sans grumbled, tugging Jo closer and clinging to them. "Evil cheating."

"I am an evil child, as we've established. So, a year and we're all still here. Broken the Barrier, freed monster kind, fixed Dad's somewhat cracked Soul, found out we're rich, and all that good stuff. Now I'm kinda wondering what crazy disaster is gonna happen next, because, really. All of us here? Something is gonna go crazy." A crash from the living room, and two shouts resounded in unison.

"(S)He did it!" It was easy to tell which two children it had been.

"...Let's be honest. Those two are the ones who are gonna _start_ the next disaster."

"You're not wrong."

"Still, so far so good for a happily ever after-"

"Children? What was that noise?" At Toriel's stern voice, Jo was raising an eyebrow as Asriel and Frisk came scrambling into the kitchen, darting to hide under the table.

"Mostly."


End file.
